Engulfed by Darkness
by wiltheavatar
Summary: Naruto has been ostracized since the beginning of his life, on one unfortunate day while he was out of the village looking for some food he met the infamous Orochimaru. After the encounter Naruto is left to discover the meaning of Shinobi and to fight against the world that hates him. Empowered Naruto after progression or not?, no clear pairings yet, Kurama is nice kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Engulfed by Darkness

Chapter 1: Starting Anew

* * *

"Demon scum…"

He couldn't stand the disapproving glances from the surrounding adults.

"Go away monster…"

He didn't understand why the parents urging their children to stay away from the wretched creature.

"Monster…"

He was all alone, on the swing, all alone, in the playground.

"Demon…"

There was no one there, even when he needed comfort the most, he was all alone. He simply sat there, all alone, there was nothing he could do, all he ever wanted was some recognition, something to anchor him into this world.

* * *

He was six when the Hokage came and took him away from the orphanage, he really didn't care, the people at the orphanage didn't like him anyways. There were no physical abuse, after all the Hokage came to visit Naruto every once in a while, the adults didn't dare, the children didn't dare, but they were by no means friendly either. They simply ignored him, ostracized him, he had no friends, he had nothing, to the young boy six years, his world has been engulfed by darkness.

"Naruto, have you packed everything?" The friendly Sandaime Hokage asked gently, then sighed as he saw the small boy shake his head with nothing but a small bag of a single change of clothes. What made him even more depressed was the lack of reaction the boy had. Out of the many visits the Hokage had paid to his friend's son, he had seen the boy's progression to the way he is today. He remembered Naruto being so enthusiastic about everything, so filled with vitality, so much ambition of becoming a Kage, but after roughly two years the boy had dulled down into nothing, nothing but a shell of his former self. 'Please forgive me Namekaze' Hiruzen Sarutobi asked himself as he gave the boy a warm smile trying to light up Naruto's small world, the young boy smiled back the only adult that really talked to him without hatred, little did the old Hokage know he was years too late.

* * *

It was a small apartment, a simple living room and a few rooms in the back consisting of a small bedroom, a bathroom, a workroom, and small kitchen and another dining room. The furniture provided by the Hokage was simplistic, nothing extravagant, however everything was provided. "Is this all mine?" Naruto asked his surrogate grandfather.

The old Kage looked at Naruto and gave the young boy a warm smile, "Of course this is all yours, but remember, the allowance I gave you must last through the whole month, money management is important to a maturing man." At the same time he knew that all this cannot make up for the years of neglect Naruto had gone through, all he could do was try to be a surrogate grandfather, but the a grandfather cannot make up for parental love, or even friendship Naruto never received.

The aged kage continued, "I have taken the liberties to enroll you in the Ninja School, all expenses paid, do remember to go to school okay? Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned as he saw Naruto walking around not paying much attention to the Hokage.

"Hai hai, go to school, wakada, I'll be there."

"Remember Naruto, no matter what other people say, you're a great kid, okay, and it'll get better okay? I promise."

There were doubts written all over Naruto's face as he nodded to the Hokage's words, they both knew they were playing blind, they both knew it wouldn't get any better, they would't stop hating Naruto, they wouldn't stop ostracizing him. But the Hokage wanted to assure himself he had not failed, he didn't want to fail, he can't fail his late friend, he wanted to tell Namekaze how much Naruto was cared for when the aged man died, he wanted to be able to talk to the young hokage in pride, he mustn't feel the failure of his actions.

* * *

It has been just a few days after moving into his new apartment when the Sandiame Hokage announced Naruto's enrollment in the Ninja School. If it had been a few years back, Naruto would have been overjoyed at the prospect of entering a new school, but to him, going to school is just the same as staying in the orphanage. He would be ostracized, he would be neglected, he would have no friends.

Naruto had always known he wanted to be a ninja, he always had the goal of being a upstanding shinobi, but the life of darkness made him doubt. He doubted if it was the path he wanted to take, no, he wanted to be strong yes, but he had seen the shinobi of his village, proud, conceited, and arrogant. It was not the kind of ninja he young blonde boy had envisioned, to him a ninja was one of absolute stealth, secrecy, and strength, a fist in the shadows.

It just happened so he was walking on the outskirts of the village through a hidden hole no one bothered to check in the walls, there were quite a few of those in fact, no one really cared, their arrogance is simply astounding.

Beyond the borders of Konohagakure is forest in nature, with a few dusty paths made from countless people walking over it, in truth there is no real roads outside, since shinobi tend to run through the trees and not below it.

What was a six years old doing outside? The reason was simple, there was nothing to do inside. He wasn't well liked, in fact, many store owners discriminated against the boy a lot by refusing to sell him goods, after all, no one liked the demon child. All Naruto could do was accept his fate, all he could do was tolerate, there was nothing else he could do, he was six for christ's sake, he was truly powerless.

It just happened to be that young Naruto was sitting around outside the walls of his village gathering edible plants. Yes, it was truly sad that a boy of six years has to gather his own food when he lived in a somewhat civilized village, it was truly sad. 'What have I done to deserve this fate?' He asked himself. He knew the answer to his problems, it was useless, he knew that he didn't deserve this fate, but it was brought upon him, a nameless child given the name Naruto Uzumaki. 'Oh, an edible one, how lucky." He exclaimed after seeing a small shrub on the ground that he had known to be edible from countless experiences.

He wandered deeper into the forests, farther out of the security of the hidden village walls, but he knew nobody cared, he knew everything he tried to do for acceptance was for naught. He felt destroyed as he walked on unaware, continued moving until he heard a faint rustle in the trees.

"How long until we get there?" A deep male voice said above the trees. Naruto knew it must be shinobi, only ninjas stayed above the trees, they moved faster there afterall.

There was a hoarse voice, a voice that scared the young boy. "We're almost there, don't worry, we will be there soon enough."

Then another voice, speech of a teenager, "Do not speak your thoughts insolent slaves, you are not to speak to Orochimaru-sama with this insolent tone again. Do you understand?"

It was silent for a while before the man replied, "Wakada, Kimimaro-sama."

The boy, now Kimimaro replied, "Carve that in your memories, insolent servant."

Naruto knew they were definitely not friendly tourists, or delegates from other villages, umm...where did the name Orochimaru ring a bell again? He was never a smart kid so truthfully he didn't know.

"Wait...what's that sound?" The man known as Orochimaru said suddenly.

Cold sweat ran down Naruto's 'back, it couldn't be, was he discovered?' At that moment Naruto knew he was screwed, and closed his eyes.

There was no sound, no longer any noise, curious, Naruto opened his eyes, only to stare into the yellow snake-like eyes of Orochimaru. "Ahhhh..." He screamed, but no one can help him, no one will help him.

The snake-man looked at the young boy, "Well well well, what do we have here, a brat, a normal, non ninja brat. How interesting."

Naruto could only shiver in fear as he felt himself be inspected as a pile of meat. That was what he was in the eyes of Orochimaru, a pile of meaningless meat.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro's voice came out of a young boy with white hair and weird eye liners. Naruto didn't dare comment on the boy's eccentric fashion sense. "Is there a problem?"

A snake-like tongue came out of Orochimaru's mouth, licking his lips in anticipation, like a snake in front of its pray. "No, nothing at all, but maybe we do have time for a small experiment."

"We don't have time to waste." The male adult said as he finally landed on the ground. "A brat? Just kill him and be done with it."

There was no time to react as that man's face suddenly disappeared. Instead of where his face used to be, a large white drill impaled the man from the back of his head.

At the sight of such gore and blood, Naruto screamed. How could one not scream when he sees a man's head get impaled, it was simply impossible. "I had enough of this man's insolence, forgive me Orochimaru-sama, please punish me as you will for my insolence." Kimimaro said in a submissive tone.

Orochimaru didn't care, at least he didn't seem like he cared. "No worries, are plans have simply been delayed for a while, but this will make a fine experiment." Naruto had no time to think about what the man had said as the man's neck stretched and opened his mouth revealing two very long and sharp fangs.

Naruto tried to avoid the fangs, tried to avoid the snake-man, but it was all in vain as Orochimaru sunk his fangs in the young boy's shoulders without much effort. "Now what would happen I wonder?" Orochimaru asked nobody in particular as his head went back to its original position on top of its body's shoulders.

Naruto didn't know. At first it was nothing, at first he felt nothing, then it came, the maddening pain, the agony. It seemed as if someone had taken a thousand needles and stuck it all in him at once, every part of him pained. The young boy had no choice so screamed.

It was a blood curdling scream but the two individuals in front of him took no notice, all they cared about was the observation, they observed as the cursed seal slowly devoured the young blonde inside out, slowly killing him and putting him in unimaginable pain.

"AHhhhhhh..." Naruto cried, he couldn't stop, he clawed at his own skin but it felt as if he was on fire, it felt like immolation and needles..."AHHHHHH...Make it stop...make it stop...make it stop..." He cried in his pain, he wanted to make his pain stop, but there were no one to answer his prayers.

Then he stopped. In fact, it wasn't that he stopped screaming, it was the fact that he lost the ability to scream. At that moment, Naruto felt nothing, nothing at all. At that moment, Naruto Uzumaki died.

Orochimaru looked at his latest test subject, "Shame, he died. Oh well, I wasn't expecting anything anyways. Kimimaro, that's go, our plan cannot proceed, we must leave, such screaming must have attracted attention."

The white haired man answered without question, "Hai Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

It was dark.

It was dark.

There were no light.

There was only darkness.

It was so dark.

The young Naruto awoke in a sea of darkness. It was an abyss, a world with no light, 'have I died?' he asked himself.

He was all alone in a sea of darkness, it was obvious he would have thought he was dead, anyone in his position would have thought the same. "Am I dead?" He asked aloud this time.

There was no answers, no echo, he was truly alone.

He slowly stood up shaking, he didn't know if he should move or stay, but he stood anyways, he must move. Each step he took was uncertain, unsure, weak, slow, stumbling. He was a six years old in a world of absolute darkness, there was no doubt he was feeling terrified, feeling fear, living in fear. After hours of walking he continued to walk, he continued to move forward, he was tired but he moved forward out of sheer determination, sheer will, then he saw the light.

It was a speck at first, just a speck of white in the world of darkness, just a tiny speck of light, but even that was warm to Naruto. Just a tiny bit of light would mean everything to Naruto, so he followed. He continued after the light, with surer steps he step forward. Each step he took was determination, he had no energy but he couldn't just give up now. He couldn't just top now, he had to continue, he had to reach the light.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking he arrived, he couldn't believe what he saw. The light he saw was a door, a door with no knobs but light flowing out from the four sides of the rectangular door. Naruto had no idea of how to open such a door, but it seemed like he need not worry, since the door opened itself as Naruto neared.

It was a burst of light, but Naruto could make out the shape of a man, a large man, or at least to him the other man was large. After his eyes adjusted to the light after the hours in utter darkness, he saw a familiar face. "Yondaime Hokage?" He asked uncertainly, it had to be the Yondaime Hokage since he has seen that face countless times from the Wall of the Hokages. It was definitely the same dude, but didn't he like die against the Kyuubi or something?

"Is it the Naruto, Minato?" A female voice asked from beyond the walls.

Yondaime Hokage answered, "Yes, Kurama, it's Naruto." Then the blonde man looked at Naruto, with a warm smile said, "Welcome back son."

* * *

A/N

In case anyone's wondering, I think Kurama can be used as female name, I wiki'ed it apparently, an anime had the Kurama used as the "Crow Princess"'s name, so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Engulfed by Darkness

Chapter 2: His Return

* * *

"Dad?" Naruto wondered, what did he mean 'son', this man was clearly the fourth hokage, it was no secret he died defeating the kyuubi, but why is he alive, why is he looking at Naruto, and most of all, why did he call Naruto 'son'?

"Yes son…" The young boy didn't know what to say, but now that you mentioned it, he noticed that he looked nearly identical to the Yondaime Hokage. Why he didn't know.

Naruto was stunned, completely stunned. He had a father? 'Well of course I had a father, how else could I be born? But him?' He couldn't believe it, he had heard tales of the great Yondaime Hokage, the one that saved the village single handedly by defeating the Kyuubi, the one that fought valiantly during the Third Shinobi War. But like most heroes, Yondaime Hokage paid the ultimate price with his life.

The blonde man looked back into the doorway, "Ah, the latest guest has arrived, has he not Kurama?"

The same female voice came from within, "Indeed he has."

"Well, Naruto, come on in, there is no time to waste. We need to start soon, time is the luxury we do not have."

The young boy looked at his self-proclaimed father, "Time? Why?"

Minato had a sad expression, "Not now son, maybe soon, maybe later." With his hands on Naruto's back he gently pushed Naruto through the doorway in the darkness.

* * *

"He's waking up…he's waking up…" A medic-nin shouted in surprised as the most secure room in the hospital blurred into a series of activities.

It has been six years since Naruto Uzumaki had been admitted into the 'Konoha Hospital-Special Attention Ward' six years since the young blonde boy in coma was brought into one of the most secure places in Konohagakure. The medic-nin on duty, Saeko Akishino had been tending the coma-enduced boy for two years now. After being deemed worthy by her sensei at the age of eleven she has been tending this high priority personnel as a S-rank mission ending after the package either deceased or cease to need medical attention.

The job itself was not especially hard, in fact, it was quite anti-climatic for a S-rank mission, the boy never moved, he couldn't move in coma could he?

Saeko Akishino was described as a pretty girl, not beautiful, not cute, just pretty. She wasn't exceptional in anything except for her abnormally good chakra control, the reason she was apprentenced after graduating Ninja Academy at the ripe age of eight. The reason the teachers let her go so early was the fact she will never see much combat, she was destined to be a medic-nin, a supporting role that will never fight, if a medic-nin needed to fight, well the team is probably screwed.

"There's a reaction…code red…alert…patient 01 is experiencing brain activities…" She cried out loud in the microphone in her hands.

The moment the alert rang more then five advance medic-nin arrived through shunshin, each one ready to examin the number one patient of the ward.

"Brain rebooting…"

"Increased motor activities…"

"Surging chakara levels…"

"Unstable, raise a barrier, he's gonna blow…"

They stood on five points form the bed and each planted their hands onto the ground after forming a set of five seals, upon contact seals spread out from their palms joining together forming a pentagon. Without a word the seals glowed and raised a barrier field surrounding the hospital bed.

"It's not going to hold…"

"What amazing powers…"

"Impossible…"

There were many exclamations from the nearby medic-nins as they reinforced their chakra into their barrier, trying their best to hold.

The blonde in the hospital bed continued glowing, first blue, then an intense shade of red, then at last black. It was pure darkness as it devoured the young boy, engulfing him in a sea of abyssmal energy, so dense nothing could be seen through the mist.

Then it exploded, then after that it imploded causing a shockwave that popped the barrier with no troubles, and tore the hospital room apart, but luckily, no one was hurt in the episode.

The only concious person in the room excluding Naruto Uzamaki was Saeko, and she gazed upon the young boy only two years her junior, a young boy with an intricate pattern decorating his right arm, a pattern full of lines that were black, pure black.

She looked at the young boy in shock, she could feel the raging gale of chakra around her, 'who was this boy?' she asked herself, 'a young boy with such reserves, just who could he be?' At last she overcame her shock and opened her mouth, the first words spoken to the young boy in coma for over half a decade was, "Who are you?"

"Naruto," a nostalgic voice sounded not far away from the young boy now levitating on the hospital bed. Darkness still surrounded him but the gale of chakra is slowly calming and becoming more composed, going back into Naruto.

"Jiji?" He asked uncertainly.

Sarutobi ran towards the boy, "Yes, it is me, Naruto, don't worry, you're safe now." But he was stopped by an invisible force. With disappointment, he asked "Is this really necessary?"

Naruto looked down at him with cold eyes, "I am no longer a boy jiji, I am no longer a boy."

Sarutobi looked a bit embarrased at his own emotional outburst, "I apologize Naruto…it's just…its been so long, I visited you almost every day. I dreamed about the day you would return."

The boy approached the aged ninja slowly, still levitating in the air, "It's okay Ojiji-san, I'm back now, I'm back now."

Saeko watched the exchange between a coma patient and the Hokage with disbelief, the only thought that ran through her head was 'who is this boy?'

* * *

He was finally back in his room, his apartment room after two agonizing days of doing absolutely nothing at the hospital. To tell the truth he missed his room, he hadn't been in the room for almost six years now, the moment he walked into his apartment he felt a sense of nostalgia.

'I kept your room for you Naruto…' Jiji-san had said as he walked Naruto back to his dwelling, the old man had treated Naruto as a kid, but Naruto will prove him wrong, he was more then a kid, much more.

In the short amount of time he returned to Konohagakure he had learned a interesting thing about modern history. The most interesting thing he had heard from setting his foot into Konoha was the Uchiha Massacre. The massacre committed by Itachi Uchiha on his whole family bar Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto knew there was only one way Itachi could have defeated the whole Uchiha family, true, they were a former shell of the power they once were, but they were not to be looked down upon. To kill the whole clan Itachi would have needed the use of that… of Mangekyou sharingan, there was no doubt, he had made a deal with the devil for that eyes.

Naruto couldn't really blame him, he looked at his right arm now under bandage, he had also made a deal with the devil.

His eyes gazed on the apartment that was his. It still is his now according to the Hokage, but it seemed so different. Back when he was a kid this apartment seemed so big, but it has been six years, six years since he last layed eyes on his home, or what he could call home. His home changed over the years, starting from the orphanage, then to this apartment, then to his mind. Naruto wasn't sure if the word "home" meant anything to him, it was just another place to live, a roof over his head, there were no special attachments.

It wasn't long before Naruto felt the toll of the previous days and quickly drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Naruto, since you've exhibited high levels of chakra and are too old to attend the Ninja academy, I'm placing you in a genin squad as an official shinobi of Konohagakure."

Naruto was currently sitting on a comfy chair opposite to the Hokage as the old man explained to Naruto the circumstances of his recent return to the village. In truth Naruto didn't really care about what would happen to him, he had an aim anyways, he knew what he needed to do, but it was the matter of how long before he acts that's the problem. "Naruto, are you even listening to me?" The aged shinobi asked.

The call brought Naruto back to the current conversation, "Ummm...genin? Got it, anyway ojiji-san." His voice was cheerful but his mind was far from cheerful, his mind was in a deep brooding stage.

"You're team will be with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the last Uchiha of Konohagakure."

Naruto almost smiled, he thought to himself, 'I want to rip out his sharingan so badly.'

"Is there a problem Naruto?"

Again Naruto was brought back to reality, "No Jiji-san, no prob, but Uchiha? Seriously?"

"He is a prodigy of the newer generation, learn from him, and your jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi is one of the strongest jounins in Konoha."

Naruto looked somewhat uninterested, "So he is." He had in fact heard about Kakashi during his stay in his mindscape. The residents in his mind summed it down to a few choice words, "Somewhat talented, huge ego, soloist, in other words: not worth the trouble." But they did say he was talented, extremely talented to tell the truth, and the fact that he obtained the sharingan and the kaleidoscope was no joke. Naruto had always wanted to meet this Kakashi person, a genin at the age of five and chunin at the age of six, such talent is nothing to joke about. The young boy believed himself lucky to meet a person he wanted to meet so badly, 'but wasn't he anbu?' Naruto asked himself before ignoring the technicalities, it was not unusual for anbu to quit and go into teaching after a certain amount of sorties.

* * *

It was the morning of the next day when Naruto groggily got up and made some makeshift breakfast before heading towards the designated meeting grounds near the bridge. Naruto dressed in black coat extending to his neck and basically showing nothing within. However, inside Naruto wore a black sleeveless short and long baggy pants with numerous pouches attached to the belts he wore. He walked slowly, there was no reason to rush, he was ten minutes early anyways, but when he arrived at the designated place, he saw two kids waiting, one sitting on the rail and the other just squatting on the ground waiting, neither talked.

The one sitting wore long blue jacket and short pants. His forehead protector fastened on his, well, forehead. His hair was spiky in the lack of words and he seemed to be thinking deeply, or at least had a cold demeanor. He sat on the rail not even bothering to check on the new arrival, his hands fiddling with a kunai that he spun again and again on his index finger, each revolution mesmerizing and graceful. It was Uchiha Sasuke, no doubt, but from the looks of it he wasn't any strong, hopefully he'd at least have his sharingans unlocked so when the time comes and Naruto needed the extra boost of energy he could just take it from the boy.

The other was a kunoichi with pink hair and light-ish green eyes. She wore her forehead protector as a hair band, and had a childish yet somewhat attractive face. She wore what resembled a cheongsam cut off at thigh length and wore shorts underneath. Currently squatting near Sasuke she did look up to see Naruto approach but found the lone wildflower on the ground more interesting after a glance, she must be Haruno Sakura.

Seeing that no one is going to acknowledge his existence anytime soon, Naruto spoke, "Where's sensei?"

Sasuke continued to ignore him, but Sakura looked up, "Kakashi-sensei? He'd be here...maybe one or two hours from now. Wait, aren't you like the new member? I heard something about a new member."

The Uchiha spoke, "So they finally replaced that idiot? He was useless to the team."

"Sasuke-kun, that's not nice."

"Don't care."

Naruto watched them have a small argument, not much but still an argument, "So I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"Haruno Sakura," the pink-haired girl answered cheerfully.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the last Konoha Uchiha replied without even looking directly at Naruto.

"Welcome to the team..." Sakura added after their short introduction.

Naruto sat down on the rail opposite of Sasuke, "So he's always late?"

Sakura had a flash of anger for a second, "As a matter of fact no...whenever I'm late he's always on time...I'm sure he's doing it on purpose."  
"That's nice." Naruto remarked offhandedly.

In a whirl of wind and a flash of shunshin a tall figure appeared in the dust cloud.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're early today" Sakura greeted the jounin instructor of team seven.

The dust cleared revealing a tall man with spiky white hair. His face mask along with his hitai-ate covered his right eye, hiding the infamous sharingan, the main tool of the copy-cat ninja. "Well, Naruto came to replace Izakaya who has been transferred to another squad, it'd be rude to not be on time at the first meeting ain't I right?"

"So what will we do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the scarecrow-nin.

He gave everyone an eye-smile. "Oh, the Hokage told me to pick up a C-rank mission just yesterday, it seems that we got a level up from D-rank, ain't that nice."

"Yayyyy..." Sakura cried out in joy, truth to be told it had been boring the last couple of months going after an insanely fast cat.

Sasuke gave a smirk, "Finally, an improvement."

Naruto just looked at everyone with a confused expression, "C-rank? How interesting."

* * *

"You're mission is to bring Tazuna the bridge builder back to the Land of Waves. A simple escort mission against bandits, there should be no problems with you guys handling the mission."

Team seven was currently in the Hokage's office getting briefed before the client enters the room and they go on route. Naruto and Sakura looked somewhat excited well Sasuke didn't express much, Kakashi was listening to the briefing with around ten percent of his mind and fantasizing with the rest.

"Show him in..." Sarutobi ordered as he motioned for one of assistances to open the door, allowing a grey-haired man with large beard to enter. The man was pretty big and wore spectacles, in addition to that, this man smelled of alcohol. "So these are the diaper-babies that will be bringing me back to my village?" He asked in mockery.

Sandiame Hokage showed no signs of emotions, "I'm sure these young genins from Konoha would be enough to guarantee your safety, Mr. Tazuna, there is no need to fear, these are very capable genins, and Kakashi is one of the best jounins in the village."

Tazuna looked at the old Hokage, "I very much hope so, sending little children out into the wilderness, what craziness," he muttered the second sentence to himself but no doubt everyone in the room with enhanced senses heard him.

"Oh well, that's anticlimactic," Sasuke said offhandedly, "An escort mission? Meh."

Kakashi smiled, "Now now, Sasuke, no need to fret, everyone's gotta start somewhere, Naruto, Sakura, main gate in ten."  
"Hai" the two members of team seven responded at the same time and headed out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke..." Kakashi role called.

"Here."

"Yo."

"...(grunt)..."

Tazuna looked bored as he took out a bottle of sake and chugged it down his throat. "Can we go now? We're burning daylight here," he was impatient.

Kakashi gave Tazuna his "eye-smile", then said easily, "Team seven, sortie."

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi along with Tazuna started off towards the land of the waves.

* * *

Hours of traveling later...

Naruto felt it before it happened. He felt the ambush before it happened. It wasn't a surprise since team seven had found out this mission in fact exceeds a C-rank mission after being attacked by two shinobi from Kiri. The first sign was the rabbit running. The white rabbit that should have been white only in winter, that was the first clue.

There was never a second clue since a moment later a bandaged man with a huge blade substituted with the white rabbit and caught Kakashi in a water prison jutsu.

"Turtle Tazuna" Sasuke shouted, and on order the three ninjas surrounded Tazuna in a triangular formation. Sasuke is the de facto team leader of team seven, Naruto had no arguments, there was no need, the Uchiha could live in his egoistic dream, before his eyes get ripped out of course.

But Naruto didn't want to turtle, there was no need, it was Zabuza, demon of the mist. Aside from a few suiton jutsus and kenjutsu this man isn't much of a threat, although the kenjutsu and that blade is indeed dangerous. He knew he didn't need to turtle, Naruto was confident in the abilities bestowed upon him, he had the trump cards, its just a matter of whether or not he'd like to show his hand just yet, but from the looks of it, unless Kakashi uses Kamui, Naruto would have to show his hand.

* * *

A/N:

Yup, author's note time.

I know this story aint that popular but thx to those who stuck by.

I've got Naruto's skill set all planned out but there will be a fatal flaw-I think its a brand new idea, or at least extremely rare :P (I haven't come across anything like this before so yeah)

The details of Naruto's training will be told soon, and for those wondering, Minato is still kept by the death god (at this point) but why is he there? I wonder (JK, i already know)

Naruto's gonna pretty strong I suppose, with that right arm of his, although I'm not gonna say what it does just yet

R&R: I guess, I've never asked people to review but I guess there's a first time for everything, I do like reviews :P


	3. Chapter 3

Engulfed by Darkness

Chapter 3: Again we Meet, Demon

* * *

Naruto sprang forward with unnatural speed. His first step brought him right in front of Zanbuza and his second step brought behind the masked killer. Intending to finish the match in one strike Naruto gathered his chakra into his hand and stabbed forward with an open palm strike.

Knowing that Zanbuza couldn't possibly dodge such a strike at such a distance Naruto was sure of his victory. But his delusions were shattered as Zanbuza reached into his pouch and threw a seal onto the water prison jutsu, then jumped backwards to avoid the palm strike.

Originally Naruto thought that Zanbuza couldn't possibly abandon his jutsu since it required someone actively pumping chakra into the prison to hold, but evidently the fatal flaw was removed, "What the fuck?"

Sensing Naruto's confusion Zabuza enlightened the blond genin. "This? Oh, just a chakra replacement seal that pumps the stored chakra into my jutsu, holding it in place. We have seven minutes."

Naruto snickered, "Seen minutes? That's more than enough for me to kill you ya know?"

Zabuza showed no emotions, "You're fast even, faster then a jounin maybe, but your only that good." He drew his blade and prepared, "But I'm much more than 'just' a jounin, much much faster."

"Bite me." Naruto taunted as he disappeared in a step.

Zabuza didn't fret as Naruto disappeared, all he did was step to the left and swung out his giant blade just in time to meet Naruto who appeared facing the edge of Zabuza's buster blade. "Shit," the genin swore and immediately dropped his center of gravity to avoid the blow and had to jump to the side to avoid a vertical slash which was formed from the half finished aerial swipe. The continued attacks forced Naruto to roll on the ground to avoid being impaled by that god forsaken blade and he used his chakra to push himself into the air to avoid a ground swipe.

Doing a mid air flip Naruto once more recovered and landed on his feet gracefully. Then he disappeared again before his feet touched the ground.

Another step and Naruto was on the right side of Zabuza with his chakra charged into another palm strike to the enemy's chest. The masked swordsman never dodged, he never need to, instead he held the flat of his blade out as a shield to the chakra laced attack.

There was a ripple of energy as the contact was made between flesh and steel, and in this case flesh won. The blade was shattered on impact with the chakra strike, at this point Naruto smiled.

However, his victory was short lived as Zabuza's blade magically reforged itself and the demon made a full circular spin catching Naruto off guard in the air. "Fuck," the genin screamed as he was pushed back into his team in formation.

In a flash Sasuke appeared right next to Naruto and caught him mid air and landed.

Like a falcon the Uchiha dashed forward with his sharingan activated after leaving Naruto safe next to Sakura and Tazuza. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" he shouted and spat out a fireball towards the enemy.

That's when Zabuza started taking the offensive, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu)" he incanted after performing a sequence of seals. Right after his seals were finished a pillar of water rose from the near by pond and formed into a dragon charging towards the Uchiha. It came into contact with the fireball and instantly vaporized it, well still carrying momentum and charging forwards.

The blades man then charged forward with speed rivaling Naruto and readied his blade to skewer Sasuke Uchiha. Even with the prediction powers of the sharingan Sasuke was unable to keep of with the rush.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto shouted as he reentered the fray and forced Zabuza back with another chakra infused jab, peeling him from the Uchiha genius.

There was a moment of silence as no one seemed to move. Each combatant seemed to stop and observer the battlefield, contemplating their next move, then they heard the sound.

It started as a chirping sound, almost like birds, thousands of birds to be more exact. But as the source grew nearer, it was revealed that the sound came from electricity, thousands of volts of lightning chakra shaped around Kakashi's hand. "Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)" he said. His hitai-ate was moved up revealing his left eye which was a spinning sharingan with all three tomoes unlocked. "Seven minutes and thirteen seconds."

Caught off guard Zabuza made an effort to evade the technique but was only able to swerve, however with sharingan's predictive abilitives Kakashi was able to change the trajectory of his attack and graze Zabuza in the hips. Even though it only "grazed" Zabuza, the S-rank penetrating jutsu was meant to strike dead the opponent in one hit, though not dead, Zabuza was missing a portion of his hips.

The bandanged man staggered for a bit and stabbed his blade into the ground for support. He reached up to his face covers and motioned to pull off his mask.

In a flurry of motion several senbons struck Zabuza in the neck. When the stunned team turned they saw a hunter-nin standing on a tree branch not far away.

* * *

"That sucks so bad, such a KSed by that hunter-nin..." Naruto complained for the nth time after their fight with Zabuza of the Mist.

Sakura looked at the blonde in irritation, "Stop saying that Naruto, that hunter-nin was just doing his job, and you...what made you think you could disobey Sasuke-kun and Kakashi sensei's direct orders to defend." She had been complaining about that for the nth time as well, "You were reckless, Naruto, a danger to your team."

Meanwhile, Sasuke didn't say a word, he couldn't. 'How was Naruto so strong? Why was he so weak?' He couldn't get rid of those thoughts, he had been utterly beat by someone who just became genin like a week ago, he, Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the greatest Uchiha clan, defeated by a nobody Uzumaki.

Hakate Kakashi is currently being half-dragged-half-carried by the bridge builder Tazuna and the male members of Team Seven. When he collapsed Sakura had been so worried, but after Naruto took a look and pronounced it only chakra exhaustion, she was relieved, although she didn't miss the look of disgust, almost fear on Naruto's face when he announced the cyclops jounin was just suffering chakra exhaustion.

"I was confident in my abilities." Naruto countered, resulting in the kunoichi punching the blonde genin from behind his head, which he promptly dodged without even looking. "But seriously, if Zabuza was going full throttle, we'd all be dead."

"Full throttle?" Sasuke asked, it was the first words he spoke in the hour they had been walking after the scrimmage.

Naruto looked confused, "What Uchiha, you think that Zabuza could only do that much?" He laughed. "He was just playing with us, if you didn't know each blade of the 'Seven Swordsman of the Mist' has a different ability. And the fact that they are 'hidden' cause no one ever lived to tell the tale or they didn't have to use it isn't really helping our case."

Sakura looked scared all of a sudden, "Special swords? That sounds like something that comes out of a comic book."

Naruto continued to explain, "I'm not so sure about the process, but the rumors say that when each blade was created some shit was done and some special metal was used and the blades gained special abilities, no one is sure but the original maker, and rumor has it that he defected from kirigakure not long after the civil wars begun."

Sasuke looked at the blonde and spoke, "You think we can acquire those blades you are talking about?"

Naruto looked at the young Uchiha, "Hmmm…it'd be hard, but it's not impossible, but why'd you need them?"

"For revenge…" His voice was dark and omnious, a dark and cold tone.

The cheerful blonde looked at the raven headed avenger and narrowed his eyes, "So is that what you live for, Uchiha?"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "I have to kill, kill that man...I have to kill..."

Naruto pat the avenger on his back, "Good luck with that," and charged forwards towards Nami no Kuni which just came into sight range of the small entourage.

* * *

"So Naruto, mind telling us who trained you?" Kakashi asked. It has been two days since they arrived at Nami no Kuni, and Kakashi finally had the strength to get up, walk around, and hold a decent conversation.

Naruto looked at the silver haired jounin, "Strong? Our definition of strong must be very different." There was no emotions in his tone, it was obviously a sore point for him.

"Well you did well against a A-rank missing-nin, so I'd say you were pretty strong." Kakashi continued, despite knowing full well Naruto didn't really feel like talking bout it from his tone.

"We still lost, horribly in fact, the fact he wasn't even serious when he beat me was infuriating."

Sakura chose this moment to join the conversation, "You did well Naruto, you held him off."

Sasuke had remained quite all this time, he had been going out on his own to train for the last two days, what progress he made no one really knows.

"Not good enough." The blonde said solemnly, "Not good enough."

Kakashi looked at the blonde and tried to make heads-or-tails out of his words, but he couldn't, "Naruto, you did better then anyone would expect of a genin, I doubt Zabuza himself expected it." He paused, "Right, the thing is I don't think Zabuza is dead."

Sakura paled, "What? The hunter-nin stuck him full of senbons, I'm sure of it. How could he...how could..."

Kakashi looked at the young pink-haired kunoichi with sympathy, "Hunters should dispose of the body on site, the hunter didn't, and those senbons, it was suspicious, I believe the hunter only hit Zabuza's pressure points mimicking death."

"That's possible?"

"Possible, and probable." Kakashi replied curtly. "Now we have a potential hunter-nin to worry about, how annoying." He opened his book and started reading, "I think it'd be in our best interest to train, like group training." He lifted his one eye to look at Sasuke, who didn't look apologetic at all.

"Count me out, No time for kid training, give me a schedule and I'll follow it, but I'll take the rest of the time as free time." Naruto said, Kakashi knowing that Naruto was perfectly capable of ditching team training and already prepared a schedule took out a piece of paper from his vest pocket.

"Here, you will guard Tazuna on these time frames, the rest of the time you can go do your own stuff."

Sasuke looked at the blonde in anger, "What about us."

Kakashi looked back at his book, "We do team training, you'll need it, from the looks of your jutsu you need some more control, and the drills I hope you learn will help with just that." He looked back at Naruto, "Naruto, how in the world did you get this strong?"

The normally blonde genin turned, "I'm not strong, I'm weak," and left the courtyard to go do his own stuff. Kakashi only sighed at the kid's statement.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was truly frustrated. He'd been practicing this tree walking exercise for almost a day now and he just couldn't get the hang of it. Even that useless bimbo Sakura got it, but how couldn't he, the great Uchiha-sama not walk on a fucking tree?

At this current time Sasuke is the only person left in the woods trying to walk up that particular tree. Naruto and Sakura were alternating between each other for guard detail, but Sasuke had to learn to walk up a tree, and truthfully, he was failing. "Ahhh...fuck this..." He cried out in frustration as he fell again without reaching the top of the tree, he just couldn't do it.

Suddenly a voice came from the woods, "Is this all it takes to defeat the great Uchiha clan? Not being able to walk on trees, how pathetic." As expected, when Sasuke looked over he was looking at the face of his blonde teammate. He hadn't sensed him, he didn't know Naruto was there, but that didn't matter, what mattered was the tree. "You know, you should stop spamming chakra into your feet, you have to find the balance or it won't work."

"Mocking me, Uzumaki?"

"Not really, just giving constructive criticism." A cheeky reply form Naruto.

"So what's this about the balance," Sasuke gave in, he'd never get it without proper instructions, all Kakashi said was...'Put chakra into the soles of your feet and walk up the tree.' then he left.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and spoke, "You need a balance, too much chakra will propel you out, too little and you won't stick. What you need is the perfect amount of chakra so that you will stay, an non-conflicting state, a calm mind. Focus first, gather your energy, then walk."

Sasuke did just that and slowly felt his chakra, then he walked, getting higher then he ever did before falling.

"You're doing better."

"Shut up."

"So your goal, his it to kill?" Naruto asked, the normal cheerfulness he had exhibited just a few moments before were all gone, what's left is the cold tone he had used against Kakashi when he pried too much into the genin's past.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Sasuke, then he nodded, "Yes, I must kill that man, the man that killed my family, the one that took my loved ones from me."

"Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke was surprised Naruto knew the name. "Itachi Uchiha, a genius, graduated at six, became anbu at twelve. You think you can beat him with what you have now?"

Sasuke shook his head in shame, "I must get stronger, for this reason I will get stronger."

Naruto looked at the avenger again, "Tell me, what is strength?"

Shocked at the blonde's question Sasuke paused for a moment to think on his answer. "Strength? What an absurd question."

"Let me rephrase. What is strength to you?"

The raven headed genin thought for a moment, "Strength is the ability to defeat my enemies, the ability to win, to not get trampled on."

Looking at his teammate Naruto spoke, "Sasuke...what a typical answer, a brutalized version of something beautiful. Strength, what is strength. Is it really the ability to defeat? Is it really something one has? Is it really something to gain and fulfill?"

"If you think it is wrong, then tell me the answer." Sasuke was a bit angry at his answer being scoffed upon.

"Sasuke, to be strong you don't need strong ninjutsu, you don't need strong taijutsu, or genjutsu. What you need to become strong is to have a calm spirit, an iron will, when you stop pursuing strength true strength will naturally come to you."

The avenger laughed, "That is your strength? To wait for it to come, that is your answer? You're wrong, strength is something to be gained, you can't be strong by waiting. You fool...you fool...hahaha"

Naruto looked at his insane teammate in sympathy, then walked away without saying another word.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke both were interested in the same thing, that 'thing' was not an object, but in fact their last teammate Naruto. Their previous teammate was nothing but another average genin, but was forced to be replaced after an unfortunate accident during one of their D-ranked missions. But Naruto was different, he was by no means an average genin, hell, it was difficult to even place him in the genin category. His exceptional skill in taijutsu shown when he battled and held off Zabuza and his knowledge in foreign ninjas perked Sasuke and Sakura's interest, leaving them with the rudimentary question, 'who is Uzumaki Naruto?'

Their teammate was generally cheerful, upbeat, and a real mood lifter, but at times he became serious, when the topic trespassed what he thought of as 'safe' he would clam up and become dark and morbid. Just like when Kakashi had asked about his previous training, Naruto had clammed up to something that could almost be considered an 'emotional breakdown', and eventually left everyone without giving a proper answer. There is no reason for him to though, shinobi always kept secrets, it's what made them ninjas, but the way he protected his past was almost extreme.

Naruto started out his day pretty average, he requested for first shift guarding Tazuna and always disappeared right afterwards. Thus at this day Sakura and Sasuke decided to follow their yellow haired companion. "What do'u think he's doing?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they both tailed their teammate.

"Iunno. Training I guess?" Sasuke replied, ever since their previous teammate got injured, Sakura stopped her excessive doting towards Sasuke and they became somewhat friendly with each other.

"I wonder how he trains. He is pretty strong."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed remembering the conversation he had shared with Uzumaki the previous day, "Indeed, I wonder how he would train." The Uchiha was sure Naruto was just a hypocrite, he must be training his ass off to obtain his strength.

They watched as Naruto nonchalantly walked towards the woods behind the village, he wasn't rushing, sometimes he would stop to admire some wildflowers, but he walked with a purpose. He knew exactly what he was doing it's just that he wasn't in a rush. "Where's he going?" Sasuke asked his pink-haired companion.

"To the woods?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sakura blushed at her stupid response.

Still blushing, "Gomen..." Sasuke ignored her and continued onwards following their teammate.

The moment they stepped within the bounds of the forest it was as if they were in a completely different world. Unlike the civilized village just outside the woods, the natural wildlife was so primitive, so undisturbed that it surprised the two genins greatly. They found it not exceptionally hard to tail their blonde companion, Naruto didn't even look back, he didn't even know he was being followed.

For five minutes they followed the blonde genin and at last he passed through a couple of bushes, disappearing from view, a couple of seconds later the two followed him through the bushes, only to be amazed at the sight they saw.

It was a waterfall at least twelve stories high, a huge waterfall upon a small lake/pond body of water. There were numerous giant rocks or platforms dotted across the pond and Naruto sat on one directly below the waterfall, letting the water rapidly crash on his back. His eyes were closed and he was sitting in lotus position, he was essentially meditating under an enormous waterfall.

Sakura noticed that his was almost naked but his boxers, bringing a tinge of red into her cheeks, she stared at Naruto's well defined muscles but stopped at the intricate patters dotting across his right arm all the way to his shoulder, as well as the web like pattern that extended from his right shoulder to his chest. It was mesmerizing and at the same time disturbing, 'what were they?' She asked herself mentally.

"You know, I could feel you guys from a mile away." Naruto spoke without opening his eyes, surprising the two genins.

Sasuke was stunned, 'was he aware of them as they tailed him? Was he that observant.' At last he walked out into the clearing, "What you doing there Uzumaki?"

"Meditating, isn't that obvious?"

"Well yeah, but why are you meditating."

Naruto opened one of his azure eyes, "Da fuck? Why not? It's calming my spirits."

"Don't swear Naruto," Sakura reprimanded her blonde teammate.

"Take a chill pill," came Naruto's uninterested reply.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto, "Fight me Uzumaki."

Naruto closed his eyes again, "No need, the outcome will already be decided."

"You think you're that good just cause you held off a jounin?"

"Yup." Naruto deadpanned.

Sasuke was a bit irritated at his teammate, "Why meditation anyways, how does that make you stronger?"

Naruto opened his right eye again, "As Sun Tze said, 'So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss. If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose. If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself.' To be strong I need to learn my limits, practice my control, and meditation is a good way to do that."

"Soga..." Sasuke replied, "So is this your strength?"

Naruto chuckled, "Is this my strength? Nah, meditation is not the only thing needed, learning a style of taijutsu can improve one's tranquility, when you become one with your style, when you master your body, you will become strong."

Sakura felt left out, but she did not interrupt.

At Naruto's advice Sasuke finally calmed down and stood still for a few moments before starting his family style's kata. With nothing to do Sakura simply sat down and chilled as she watched both her teammates do their personal training.

* * *

It was a week later when Kakashi determined that Zabuza was probably at peak condition and that they should all be present at the bridge in case of an ambush by the mist jounin. At this present moment Naruto and his team was sitting down disinterested in anything although Naruto made a few clones to help Tazuna's work become easier. They had been there all day now, but nothing had happened. The sun had reached it's peak a few hours ago and had already started on its decent when the first signs of troubles appeared.

The omen of war came in the form of a heavy mist. Not just the mist common in Nami no Kuni, but a heavy, unnatural, definitely manmade mist. "Fall back, Team Seven, turtle Tazuna, Sasuke make the call, Naruto take point, Sakura stick to Tazuna." Their jounin sensei commanded as his team sprang into action making a formation beside the bridge maker with Naruto taking point of the triangle and Sasuke and sakura on either side.

"Defend," Sasuke called, it was his job to make the calls well Naruto to make first encounter with potential enemies.

"Duck," Naruto called as the whole team ducked with Sakura pulling down Tazuna as several senbons shot past them.

'How did he see in such thick mist' Sasuked wondered to himself before concentrating at the battle at hand.

Their enemy was the hunter-nin, the same kimono clad hunter-nin that supposedly had 'killed' Momochi Zabuza. "You..." Sasuke shouted, "Naruto and me break off, Sakura, stick to Tazuna." He gave the commands.

"Hai."

"Hai." Naruto acknowledged the command and dashed out towards the enemy shinobi with Sasuke following not far behind.

They both dashed forward to engage the hunter-nin. At this point Sasuke took the front and engaged before Naruto arrived behind the enemy and attempted to fight as well. Sasuke fought with his family's taijutsu stance, involving heavy hitting and low center of gravity in order to end the fight in a few combos. However, this proved ineffective against the enemy since he seemed to just weave through Sasuke's punches and kicks, entering his guard with no apparent difficulties, and when he was focusing the hunter would through senbons to distract the Uchiha.

Naruto however was able to combat the hunter with efficiency, whenever Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him Naruto would intervene and bring the attention to him. His unorthodox 'one-hit' style involved himself also weaving around the enemy's attacks and entering the enemy's guard to get the one hit needed to neutralize the enemy.

But that one hit never came. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't able to step into the his guard, in fact the blonde was able to achieve that quite easily, but it was whenever he was within the enemy's guard, he would always find Sasuke on the other side which made sure that Naruto was not able to use his attacks in fear of harming his ally.

It was annoying indeed, unable to bring an attack although he was positioned for it, but he couldn't blame Sasuke, he just wasn't that good and for that reason he was becoming a liability in the fight, he needed to disengage but Naruto didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" Sasuke shouted as he jumped back after forming the proper seals, when he blew into his fingers a great blast of fire appeared and proceeded to incinerate the enemy in front of them.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," a feminine voice sounded as a great burst of wind tore through the fire ball despite wind being inherently weaker then fire.

But this gave Naruto the opening he needed, since Sasuke had disengaged when he attempted his not so effective jutsu, Naruto was able to have the hunter all to himself.

With a flicker he was on his enemy, the hunter being experienced expected such a maneuver and twisted his body to block the strike with senbons, but Naruto also expected that from an experienced shinobi. With another flicker he was on the other side of the hunter, surprising the shinobi but ultimately inside the enemy's guard, with a hand blade he stabbed forward into the enemy.

Being an experienced shinobi the hunter was able to twirl at the last second avoiding a fatal blow, but the shockwave from the chakra in Naruto's hands through the enemy ninja back twenty feet and landed him face down.

"Did we get him?" Sasuke asked as he drew a kunai ready to throw, only to be stopped by Naruto who raised his hand.

With a serious look, "Don't waste it, he's not down yet, not someone of that caliber."

True to his words the enemy ninja easily stood back up, but this time with his mask shattered. Or was it a her, because his-her face was feminine, beautiful, definitely beautiful, her body was lithe, it was impossible to tell. Naruto was the first to break the silence, "Umm…this is awkward, but are you a guy or a gal?"

The enemy guy-girl smiled, "You are truly strong, for that I will answer your question. I am Haku, an orphaned girl picked up by Zabuza-sama on his travels, he is my master and I am his weapon."

"Nice." Naruto commented, "Well, I am…"

He was cut off by the girl who raised her hands, "I have no interests in the name of a dead person, in order for Zabuza-sama to fight without interference I must strike you down now."

Sasuke scoffed at that, "You? You understand us pretty face."

She smiled again, bringing a chill down Naruto's spine. "No, it is you who underestimated me." Performing a series of hand seals she pronounced clearly, "Hyouton: Makyo Hyoso (Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors)." After her jutsu proced, the air around seemed to freeze as numerous mirrors formed and covered the two genins in a dome, Haku walked into one of the mirrors and ultimately appeared in all of them. "Gomen, but I must kill you, it is my master's will."

Sasuke put his kunai in reverse grip as Haku made his first move, she jumped out of all the mirrors and the senbons seemed to all charge at the raven haired Uchiha. Then it became slow, they were all two slow, he could see them all, and he tried to dodge, but found that his body was not fast enough. Then he saw black.

"Sasuke…" Naruto shouted in concern at his friend, "You fucker." He said in rage at the girl standing back in the mirrors, "You will so die for this bitch."

"No, it is you who will die." She said calmly as she again jumped out and sent a barrage of senbons at Naruto, aiming to kill.

"Hyouton: Hyoketsu-shin no tate (Ice Release: Shield of the Frozen God)" he shouted after performing a set of thirteen seals, there was a huge smoke as his jutsu activated.

As the mist faded, Hatsu gulped. The blonde was standing within the embrace of a knight made of ice, it covered Naruto with its back and had its two hands in front of Naruto in a embrace. The senbons all fell without piercing the armor of the great warrior, for the first time Hatsu felt as if she just might lose.

Naruto looked at her darkly, "You are nothing in the eyes of kami, your attacks will falter against the shield of a god, you are nothing but an insignificant god. You will die to day, and that is a fact."

At that statement Hatsu gulped. She just might die.

* * *

Jutsu Index

Hyouton: Hyoketsu-shin no tate (Ice Release: Shield of the Frozen God)

S-rank, Defensive

Creates an avatar of a knight (proclaimed god) with the essence of a frozen god which uses its arms and body to cover the area it is used around. Extremely hard to penetrate and even using normal fire jutsus is ineffective against kami's ice armor. (strong jutsus will still destroy it)

* * *

A/N:

Well, here is chapter 3 :P

No questions that need to be answered

There is a reason why Naruto can use Hyouton, and no it is not a kekkai genkai. In fact I don't plan on him having a kekkai genkai except maybe ripping out Sasuke's eyes, now that is enticing. Chapters after this will be lot brighter, with Naruto not being a emo-dude like he sometimes is in this chapter.

There is a reason why Naruto switches between emo and cheerful, the thing is he isn't acting any of them, it's almost like a split personality that just happens. (for those who think my character is not consistent)

Please Review, it'll make me feel better

* * *

2nd edit: Alrite, honest mistake, spelling sasuke as sauske, but it was changed

couldn't find kamui-kumai error, so yeah, deal with it but next time it will be better


	4. Chapter 4

Engulfed by Darkness

Chapter 4: Time to Rumble

* * *

Haku looked at the avatar in surprise, 'wasn't hyouton a kekkai genkai?'

Kakashi was slightly distracted at the sudden discharge of chakra, but quickly reverted his attention back to the enemy at hand and jumped back in order to avoid a fatal slash to his abdomen.

"How? How? How?" The girl asked as she stared at the ice avatar armor thing, "Isn't hyouton a kekkai genkai?"

The blonde looked at the long-haired girl, "I'uppose so."

"Then how?" For the first time Haku noticed that the blonde genin's right hand was free of the bandages that used to cover it completely. She noticed that his arm was covered with intricate pattern, webs of dark lines that stretched from a singular point on his right shoulder down onto his fingertips and back into his sleeveless black shirt.

He smirked, "Nothing you need to worry about."

At that she cringed, although faithful, Haku didn't enjoy not understanding. If it was Zabuza-sama, she wouldn't question his intents, but this was just a regular genin, to perform hyouton, and such a powerful jutsu, it was truly an enigma.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto shouted and performed the seals: boar-dog-ram-dragon-serpent, "Doton: Tsuchi Hakai no Jutsu (Grou Release: Ground Shatter Jutsu)" and slammed his open palm on the ground, immediately the ground around him and Sasuke cracked and rumbled, collapsing on each other and ultimately shattering the mirrors close to the ground.

'Doton? Impossible, this many affinities.' She jumped back only to find Naruto in front of her ready to strike right into her heart.

With a desperate twirl she managed to avoid a fatal blow but only just, suffering a strike that grazed through her back, burning her.

"Did that hurt Haku?" Naruto asked with fake innocence, Haku shivered at the smile he was showing. He was already back behind his shield with a single move.

Haku made the ram seal, "Fūton: Kamikaze (Wind Release: Divine Wind)" a burst of wind expanded from Haku but the effort was in vain since Naruto didn't even bother as the jutsu dissipated against his ice god.

"It's useless, nothing short of a S-rank jutsu could pierce my shield." He was lying, repeated attacks can shatter it although S-ranked jutsus can indeed shatter it with one shot, or at least some of them can. "Your strongest techniques will be stopped by my armor."

Haku shivered, she couldn't win, she knew she couldn't. She didn't have that many powerful jutsus relying on her deceptive mirrors and senbons to kill enemies. One of her biggest weakness was her inability to pierce strong armor, and today she had finally found her match.

"Hyouton: Koru Tosho no Jutsu (Chilling Frostbite Jutsu)" she shouted as she engaged close range and brought her palm up which was glowing bright blue. Her palm collided against the armor but she despaired as her ice seemed to spread for a moment before it was absorbed into the shield.

Naruto smiled at her, looking at her through the slightly translucent armor, "Why the rush, look around you, enjoy the beautiful views, look at the sea, the trees, the birds, no worries, I assure you this will be the last." There was no arrogance in his words, it was just as if he was stating a fact, he knew he could kill her, and she knew that as well.

She did just as he said she should and stopped attacking, he was right, "It is indeed quite beautiful."

He never stopped grinning, "It is isn't it, well, I'll let you enjoy the view a while longer, I wonder how Kakashi is doing."

Haku never stopped believing in Zabuza, even in the face of this monster, "Zabuza-sama should be mopping up your sensei soon."

"Is that so? Oh well, shame."

Haku was surprised, "You do not care for your sensei's life?"

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Nah, he's not my sensei, I've known him for like what, a week?"

"Pardon my rudeness, but I'd like to know the name of my executioner." Haku asked as she made a deep bow of respect to Naruto since he was clearly her superior.

Naruto chuckled, "Finally worth asking? Very well, I shall entertain your last request, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you better not forget it even in death."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Haku repeated, then she gave him a warm smile, "It is a name I shall never forget."

Naruto drew a kunai and embedded it with wind chakra causing Haku's eyes to widen in surprise, "It seems that our battle has come to a conclusion, I'll be merciful and make it fast."

"Dozo." Haku lowered her head exposing her white neck.

He lifted his kunai, and at the same moment, there was the same chirping noise in the distance, "Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)," the mist parted just for a moment to see Zabuza being held down by dogs and Kakashi charging at him with a super charged hand blade.

Haku raised her head, "Gomenasai Naruto-kun, it seems that I have something I must do."

"Dozo." Before he finished the last syllable there was a flutter of leaves as Haku dashed in front of Zabuza, and at the same moment Kakashi's raikiri stabbed into her chest.

There was silence.

Just silence.

Nothing moved.

Nothing dared to move.

Then Haku fell.

"Haku" Zabuza screamed at the young girl that toppled on top of him, "You bastard…" He growled at Kakashi who performed three hand seals, ox-rabbit-monkey, allowing electricity to course into his right hand again, forming the lightning blade.

"Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)," Kakashi lunged at Zabuza.

He growled, then it all happened.

Zabuza roared as concentrated amounts of chakra and killing intent leaked off the masked swordsman. The dispelled chakra and killing intent knocked all the ninja dogs off him and formed into a demon on him.

"Impossible." Kakashi said as he looked at the demon shroud, "A demon shroud…impossible." He backed away, the lightning jutsu dispersing after Kakashi stopped supplying it with chakra.

"You're so dead Hatake Kakashi, damned copy-nin." It was said in no more then a whisper, but Kakashi could hear it, it was too quite that's why. He grimaced at the killing intent that became heavy in the air, and backed off from the demon shrouded in energy.

"Fuck you Kakashi," The swordsman raised his blade Kubikiribōchō, Decapitating Carving Knife. "Fuck you Kakashi, for this insult I will show you something no one alive has seen before." Kakashi continued to back off. "Akuma no Kenbu (Demon's Blade Dance)," at that instant his shroud intensified, and from Zabuza three other pairs of hands stretched from the shroud, each holding Kubikiribocho. There was a huge spike of chakra as they all brought their blades down, then the ground shook as seven lines of chakra slashed out from each blade, causing the earth to rupture.

Kakashi managed to dodge thanks to a combination between Obito's sharingan and intense luck, as well as the spontaneous decision to get a way as far as he could from the demon.

Zabuza's eyes glowed red as he started muttering inaudilble things. The aftermath of the technique was pure destruction, the seven cuts into the ground was completely destroyed, and creating a chasm that was at least five feet deep and thirty feet in length.

"Such power…" Kakashi gulped, he wasn't sure if enraging Zabuza had been the right thing to do. Then the demon in front of him charged.

And was kicked back.

"Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for duty." A black figure with blonde hair suddenly appeared between Kakshi and Zabuza, kicking Zabuza back twenty feet without a sweat.

"Get back Naruto, it's dangerous."

"You think?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Kakashi readied a kunai, "When I engage, take everyone and run, we can't take the demon now, I'll slow him down."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi innocently, then with a quick jab knocked Kakashi back twenty feet as well. By this time Zabuza had risen from the far side of the bridge, his eyes still red with rage. "Sorry teach, this ain't your fight anymore." He charged, "It's mine!" There was a trail of laughter as the boy charged the demon.

Zabuza also dashed, stopping a distance from Naruto, then raised his arms again, "Aku-" Naruto flashed in front of him and kicked him backwards.

"Not gonna happen sunny." He chuckled and followed up.

The two engaged in a fierce close ranged battle, with Naruto using his unorthodox style of dodging and making quick attacks and Zabuzl making seemingly random slashes but were actually all well coordinated enough to block and strike at the same time

"Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)," Kakashi shouted as the chirping sound roared into existence.

Naruto jumped sideways to allow an opening but Zabuza held out Kubikiribocho and droplets of iron shot out forcing Kakashi to dodge and end his jutsu. At that suppression Naruto jumped back into the fray and again engaged Zabuza in a fight.

Duck-jab-lean right-duck spin-sweep-roundhouse kick-swirl-duck-spin left-spin left-jab-jab-duo strke-jab-duck

The combinations were endless, the high speed battle continued as Naruto kept weaving in and out of Zabuza's range and continued to avoid the deadly blade in battle but unable to land a solid hit on the demon.

'Why the hell is he so strong?'

Zabuza took a wild swing, emitting a burst of chakra forcing Naruto to jump back to avoid the devastating attack. Zabuza took a deep breath before dashing forward to engage again.

'Why is he so fast? That sword, it must weigh like a hundred kg, but he's swinging it like a twig.'

After a trade of around thirty moves Zabuza spun, emitting chakra in a spin, forcing Naruto to jump back again, Zabuza again took a breath.

The blonde could suddenly thought of something, 'Is it just me or is he blushing or something?'

They traded again, the demon shroud creating an oppressive aura that forced Naruto to be extremely careful as they continued to trade, Naruto dodging and striking well Zabuza continued to strike and block with his huge blade.

The demon roared and chakra again dispersed making Naruto disengage or take damage, he saw Zabuza take a deep breath again.

'I see.'

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," the masked swordsman spun to avoid the blast of air and was onto Naruto again, but Naruto disengaged immediately.

Naruto performed the five seals: boar-dog-ram-dragon-serpent and pounded the ground again, "Doton: Tsuchi Hakai no Jutsu (Earth Release: Ground Shatter Jutsu)," shattering the ground around him and forcing Zabuza back since he couldn't really dodge the area of effect jutsu as the shards of earth also dealt some damage in the air.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," Naruto blew a burst of air at the masked demon forcing him to block with the flat of his sword and was pushed back more than ten feet.

Zabuza readied his charge, but Naruto spoke. "You really shouldn't do that, or you'll pop a vein in your brain, when that happens, it won't be fun anymore."

The bladesman paused and his eyes reverted back to its previous onyx color and his shroud dissipated, "I see you saw through my breathless rush."

"That I have. So breathless rush is its name?"

Zabuza stopped and stood still. "Yes, breathless rush. It is common for athletes to stop breathing when in intense activity since breathing causes the body to make unnecessary movements causing a decrease in speed and strength."

"That's why you can swing that sword so easily, is it not?"

Zabuza smiled, or at least it seemed like a smile from underneath the mask, "You are a sharp boy, gaki."

"The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I shall shall carve it onto your tombstone, you are worthy of a burial, a true warrior."

Naruto smiled, "Maybe so, but you can't do that breathless rush anymore can you, doing so much activity without breathing continuously, it strains your body, three trades is the max isn't it."

"You're very sharp gaki, yes, breathless rush damages my body temporarily since the body doesn't have the necessary air to function, thus damaging my muscles. Three trades is the safe number."

Naruto smirked, "So it's my win?"

The older jounin laughed, then calmed down, "Hell no gaki, I've still got a few aces up my sleeve."

"Then come at me with everything you got, Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist."

"I shall not disgrace a fellow warrior by holding back."

"It's on" Naruto shouted as he lunged forward chuckling, Zabuza followed suit and dashed towards the offending shinobi.

Midway the demon shroud reappeared as Zabuza engaged, swinging his blades left and right, almost recklessly, yet without openings. When they traded again and backed off, Zabuza chuckled, "Not bad gaki, you held off Chi ni ueta akuma no buyō (Dance of the bloodthirsty demon), one of my best kenjutsu sets."

"You need to do better then this, if you don't I'll kill you, dattebayo."

Zabuza laughed, "I do believe it, I guess it's time to even the playing field." He reached up to his bandage.

"Don't forget me, Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)," Kakashi charged again with his lightning blade at the opening Zabuza showed.

The demon didn't rush, but pulled down his bandage slowly, revealing his handsome face, but what stopped Naruto was the thing beside his mouth.

There was another mouth on his cheek, a mouth slightly smaller then his normal mouth but instead of a human mouth it looked different. It didn't have lips for one, it was just like a slit with many fangs intercrossing each other, but when it opened Naruto felt a chill.

"What's the rush Kakashi, I'll get you later." Zabuza said absentmindedly as he didn't even bother to dodge Kakshi's lightning blade, but as it almost struck in the once bandaged man's chest, the chakra dispersed.

No. It was not dispersed. It was engulfed. From a vantage point Naruto could see the lightning chakra exit the jutsu and into Zabuza's second mouth, he could see that it ate the chakra, but of course Kakashi couldn't see that.

"What the hell?" Kakashi asked in surpise.

Zabuza smirked with his normal mouth, "Indeed, this is hell. Welcome to your hell Kakashi of the Sharingan, behold upon the power of the underworld, Ue kare no Kuchi (He Who Hungers) (A/N: ok, I messed up, I translated it a couple days back and forgot what it translated from, it was originally gonna be Mouth of the All Devouring God, then the translation was messed up so I changed it to He Who Hungers (MTG card for those who know it) then when I typed it bk into google translate it came out diff, like Ue Kare, but it sounded better as Ue Kare no Kuchi so I'm keeping it like that), the mouth of a demon that was sealed into me not long before I defected from Kirigakure, when we fought that youkai, it devoured all our jutsus, and since I wasn't much of a ninjutsu guy my bros gave me this mouth to even the playing field against ninjutsu specialists."

Naruto and Kakashi both stared at that fanged mouth and muttered the same thing. "Oh fuck," and gulped.

"Now come at me if you will, and I will take your heads as a prize." Their minds rang of Zabuza's insane laughter.

At a distance Haku twitched, "Zabuza-sama…" She continued to breathe as she passed out.

* * *

Jutsu List

Ue Kare no Kuchi (youkai? I dunno, its like a stolen ability)

A mouth from a youkai that can absorb chakra and give it to it's owner (it would have given it to the youkai, but since it was stolen, you get the picture)

Doton: Tsuchi Hakai no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Shatter Jutsu) (The direct trans is more like Earth destruction, but I really wanted it to be shatter so yeah) (B-rank)(Mid range)

By infusing user's palms with chakra the user can pound the ground creating a shockwave that causes the surrounding earth to shatter and break into pieces. The shards of earth will also deal some damage to the air, can be controlled to explode outside a certain 'epicenter' having a safe zone.

Akuma no Kenbu (Demon's Blade Dance) (S-rank) (All range but in one direction)

Uses chakra to create semi-clones of oneself and projects it outward, when they slash down the blade is fused with chakra causing a line of destruction (can be used with any sword that has an edge but bigger more damage) (No release since it's technically kenjutsu fused with chakra)

Chi ni ueta akuma no buyō (Dance of the bloodthirsty demon) (B-rank) (Kenjutsu)

Dancing like a bloodthirsty demon, empowers user using chakra and bloodlust increasing physical prowess and ignoring the sense of pain for the duration of the trade. (Very unpredictable and reckless since the user will believe themselves to be invincible due to bloodlust)

Futon: Kamikaze (Wind Release: Divine Wind) (B/C-rank (borderline, depends on how much chakra put into technique) (Close-mid range)

This is actually cannon though super unpopular as a canon, or at least I don't remember it :P In my version it simply shoots out air in all direction.

A/N:

I know it's a short chapter but hell I think it was worth it :P

Yes I know in the anime/manga the demon shroud was just a personification/dramatization of Zabuza's killing intent.

I apologize for my translation error on the mouth, I really messed up but hell :P

I want to end the Wave Arc, and it is gonna end like next chapter, and yes I know Zabuza is OP but dude, I think he was UP in the Manga/anime since Kisame is like fking strong, as a fellow "7 swordsmen of the Mist" Zabuza should be at his level, sure Kisame might have been the strongest but they can't have that big of a power difference

For those who care, Breathless Rush is from another manga, Jackals? I think it was that, it's super bloody if anyone's interested, and it's true that most athletes will hold their breaths, it's actually what my couch told me to do for sprinting

Image of the mouth, I based it off "Loose Relation Between Wizard and Apprentice Manga"'s mouth which was based off one of the seven sins, I remembered it was greed, but I could be wrong :P Btw, for those who's interested its a romance manga about a mage who's dense and yolo and his apprentice, its ecchi btw, rite, the mouth had the same ability but it was on the chest instead (i said it and sited it kinda, so no plagiarize)

BTW as previously mentioned He Who Hungers(it sounds cool but is an ass to translate just like most techniques) is a magicthegathering card, somewhere in Kamigawa block, I believe betrayers or saviors, i forget

That's all, sorry for the long A/N and the Jutsu list (I think that's important) but yay, I updated two chapters in two days :P:P:P It was all supposed to be in chapter 3, along with the next chapter but it'd be take too long and I want everyone to read it

Again, Please review, I find it comforting people read this, and thanks to the dude that said "great storyline" I appreciate it

BTW: I wish this is added into a community :P Someone nominate me? Hahaha :P Anyone?

I'll update soon, maybe a week at latest

EDIT:

OH man, I forgotttt :P

Kubikiribōchō is getting an upgrade :P

Originally it drains blood to reform itself rite?

Well, its getting an upgrade since last chapter/2 chapters ago maybe? When Naruto shatters Kubikiribōchō it reformed, why? It's cause it drank Zabuza's blood :P

And in this chapter it spat metal, why? Cause in my version, Kubikiribōchō can create metal and almost control the metal it makes like telekinesis, seriously, in the canon Kubikiribōchō is ilk super weak, so it can recreate itself, so what?

And I wanna state a point, you're not following the tale of the Great Uzumaki Naruto beating up everyone he sees, like Zabuza here everyone's getting a sick upgrade, even some allies like Kakashi who has yet to show is true strength, or kinda he did, he's kinda out of chakra but yeah

Naruto has a big flaw although he didn't state it yet, I indirectly stated it but I'm guessing most of you won't find out till I do state it, which won't be next chapter or anytime near, but look for patterns

Kubikiribōcho has an additional upgrade that will be unveiled in nxt chapter and the reason why Zabuza is so capable of wielding it will be revealed in the next chapter as well, and again :P

Please review, I'd appreciate it and answer q, and any q can just PM me, I promise I'll reply


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Diablo

* * *

'How the fuck do we fight that?' Kakashi and Naruto thought at the same time.

Kakashi looked at his student, "Fall back, I'll hold him, you guys retreat."

Naruto looked back at his sensei, "You serious boya, you're barely standing, if we're gonna try to take this bastard down we gotta do it together."

"We have no choice, fall back Naruto."

"Bite me." Naruto didn't bother with his superior as he charged the demon with a kunai in his hand.

Zabuza wasn't looking exactly serious as he watched the young blonde charge him with only a kunai, "Dumb blonde," he muttered under his breath as he brought his sword out in an arc to catch his opponent in the air.

Only that he couldn't, Naruto twisted his whole body and brought his body together into a ball, positioning himself so that his feet just touched the flat of the out swung blade and made a quick boost off the sword back into the air, "Suck on this bitch," and attempted to stab Zabuza. However, the experienced swords men brought his sword immediately into an upwards horizontal arc, forcing Naruto to abandon his original flight plan recovering to the right.

All this time Naruto had been blocking Zabuza's vision, Kakashi had been approaching the missing-nin with great care, careful to remain just out of sight thanks to Naruto's reckless charge. Kakashi made a dash for Zabuza seeing that he was distracted, but found himself pushed back as Zabuza redirected his concentration on the jounin and managed to hold both Kakashi and Naruto off with his sword.

'Why am I getting slower?' Naruto thought as he felt his attacks become more sluggish, he felt that with each passing second his limbs were getting weaker, his movements lagging, 'could it be?'

Giving a signal, Naruto and Kakashi both disengaged from the bladesman. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your 'ability', it sucks our chakra out without even using a jutsu, correct?" Naruto asked the demon in front of him. At this Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Hahahaa..." Zabuza laughed, "Indeed, indeed, you are indeed a sharp boy." After a pause, "Interesting move gaki, but not enough."

Naruto felt the need to elaborate on his taijutsu. "That was named 'angelo,' a taijutsu style that uses 'light step(as in weight: traditional chinese kungfu is I'm not mistaken)' to make seemingly impossible maneuvers. It is best with a sword, but as you can see, I lack a blade due to my lack of preparation."

Zabuza listened intently before commenting, "Angelo? Interesting technique, impossible for someone of my constitution but it fits you, it can make maneuvers for your OHKO techinques."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Indeed it does, indeed it does…"

Before he finished Zabuza already charged, taking advantage of Naruto's obvious lack of concentration at the praise of his taijutsu techniques. "Kuso…" Naruto muttered as he readied his kunai in back grip just in time to bring his blade up to block Kubikiribōchō only to find his kunai shattering on contact to the strange blade. "Double kuso…"

Kakashi chose this time to appear throwing his kunai towards Zabuza who promptly dodged, only to find himself tied down as Kakash moved around him in a circle, a flash revealed chakra strings attached to the kunai that Zabuza had dodged, but a flicker later the strings broke without much resistance.

"Fuck this…" Naruto muttered as he drew his kunai and focused, much to everyone else's surprise reshaped the kunai into a spear-like projectile and threw it with much force and chakra.

Kubikiribōchō again shattered the projectile on contact and with a wave Zabuza forced out a chakra wave causing Naruto and Kakashi to either fall back or be skewered by sharp energy.

"What the fuck, how are you breaking all my kunais?" Naruto asked in rage, he was indeed pissed off at his weapons being snapped, after all they did cost a decent amount of money.

Zabuza smirked, "Hahahahaha…metal? You want to fight Kubikiribocho with metal? Baka gaki, noob."

"You fucker."

Naruto was ignored, "Kubikiribocho can absorb iron, mostly from blood, but it can absorb the iron atoms off your kunai, making it weak and brittle, thus shattering it with one hit." He smiled menacingly, "No weapons but one protected by chakra or special essence can block Kubikiribocho, and chakra's out of the question here with Ure Kare no Kuchi(He Who Hungers/Mouth of the all Devouring God), you have no hope gaki."

Naruto smiled, "I've never thought I'd be pushed to this extent this soon."

"This extent?" Zabuza questioned, "You must be delusional, pushed? You're getting your ass fucked kid."

"Bring it on wannabe killer, Ka-san, time to rumble!" At that moment Zabuza paled. The first sign of trouble was the genin's eyes, they changed from their original azure blue into a sort of blood red color. The second sign of trouble was the sudden killing intent radiating off the gaki, one that outclassed his demon shroud, this intense killing intent, it wasn't the kids, definitely not. The third sign of potential catastrophe was the sudden influx of chakra, and the cloak of red that surrounded the kid, elongating his nails and sharpening his canine teeth and making the kid look, well, scary.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the same chakra that his sensei died fighting, the chakra of the Kyuubi. "Naruto, what have you done?"

"Mother?" Zabuza asked backing off a bit, his Ure Kare no Kuchi(He Who Hungers/Mouth of the all Devouring God) was still draining the blonde genin, but the intense amount of energy drained created a stream connecting the kid to Zabuza, an intangible string of chakra being eaten.

It was Naruto's turn to smile menacingly, "Yes, Mother…" Then he disappeared.

It was only thanks to his battle experience that Zabuza managed to bring his sword up to block the strike from the demonic kid, only pure luck and coincidence that the side he bet was the side Naruto engaged on. To his dismay he felt Kubikiribocho shatter but quickly reformed causing Zabuza to feel momentarily light, 'that was some serious damage.'

"Fuck you, why does your sword keep reforming? You aren't cutting me ya'know, I think I can feel it when you draw blood."

The demon of the mist gave a tired smile, "My blood, Kubikiribocho can draw my blood to restore, it's worth it."

"No shit it is, makes you much harder to kill."

Zabuza took a deep breath.

"That again? Your lungs can't take it."

Then the demon charged.

Horizontal slash, twisted into a upwards vertical slash, a quick spin, left guard, chakra enhanced swipe, right spin, lean back, vertical slash, lunge, block then counter, frontal block, reform the blade, lunge, duck, chakra enhanced swipe, disengage.

"Huff…huff…kuso…" The breathless Zabuza said in a distance, Naruto wasn't much better off from a moment but healed in the next several seconds.

A sadistic grin, "Not bad, not bad, maybe you'll just self-destruct if you use that combo a few more times."

Zabuza gave a grin despite his ragtag appearance. "Not a chance gaki, there's a reason why I was chosen from Kubikiribocho."

Naruto held his claws opened, then disappeared.

"Fucking brat." Zabuza swore as he brought the flat of his blade in front of him in order to block the blonde shinobi's frontal lunge.

Then the amazing thing happened, Zabuza vomited. Not just his previous meal, but blood. "The fuck? What the fuck?"

Naruto smiled, "So it's time isn't it?"

"What's time."

"Checkmate."

The bladesman spat more blood, "Don't underestimate me gaki," then vomited more blood.

Naruto simply walked in front of Zabuza and stood there, allowing Ure Kare no Kuchi(He Who Hungers/Mouth of the all Devouring God) to continue absorbing his chakra. "Your ace was your downfall."

Zabuza used his sword to support himself. "The chakra?"

"Indeed, Ka-san doesn't like helping her cute son's enemies, my chakra is poison to others, and you happen to fall in the 'others' category."

"What an amazing mother."

Naruto gave a genuine smile, "Indeed, she is quite the woman."

Kakashi stood up, "Your mother, are you referring to the Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi?" Zabuza asked in surprise, "You're a jinchuuriki?"

"You could say that." The blonde smiled sheepishly, "and to answer your question Kakashi, half-half."

Kakashi had a question mark on top of his face, "Half-half? What does that mean Naruto?"

"None of your business."

Zabuza spat another mouthful of blood, "It seemed that the victory belongs to you…"

"Damned right it does."  
Zabuza snapped right back, "Don't interrupt me kid, anyhow, as I was saying before this rude kid interrupted me, you seem to have bested me. But know this…"

"You'll be back?" Naruto supplied.

The older shinobi's brows furrowed together, "I'll be back? Don't fucking kid me, I'm not going anywhere, and as I was saying…" He looked at Haku who just started to get up, It seemed that the wound an Haku wasn't fatal despite piercing her chest, "Haku's heart resides on the opposite side of her body, a rare mutation, but one that could save her life. Help her, she is no longer a tool, save her…"

Haku quickly hurried to Zabuza, "Zabuza-sama…don't leave me…"

The bladesman looked at his apprentice, "Haku…you need to go, remember, live free…keep fighting, never give in…you have proven your existence, not just to me, but to the world, go with these leaf-nin, don't look back…live on…"

"Sorry to interrupt oji-san, but yeah, your wound's not fatal…"

"What? Ojii-san?" Zabuza looked at the younger ninja in rage, "And what do you mean it's not fatal."

"You took too much of my chakra, it won't kill you, it'll just be a while before you cast a jutsu or move around fast, you're just stuck as a normal civilian for a while, okay, maybe a very long while, until my chakra's out of your system."

"What's with me spitting blood." He made an example as he vomited another mouthful of blood.

"Your system's rejecting the demonic chakra cause it's while, different in nature, thus your body will have a violent reaction, don't worry, it'll pass, by the way, do you perhaps…wanna seal your mouth? It might like help…?"

The older bladesman looked somewhat embarrassed, then lifted his bandage recovering his personal demon, not long after Naruto returned to normal, and Kakashi moved his hitai-ate down covering his sharingan. "Right…"

"Anyhow…Mission accomplished?" Naruto asked hopefully, it was a tiring fight.

Zabuza sighed as his body regained a tiny bit of strength and he stood up with Haku's help, "Not quite…"

As if on queue, "Momochi Zabuza…you have…" Gatou suddenly found a kunai between his eyes.

The three looked at the Naruto, who wasn't really caring, feeling their stare he glared back, "What, he was noisy, I was tired, can we go home now?"

"You killed our meal ticket," That man felt a kunai enter his throat.

"Urusei, you suck, I wanna go home." The bandits looked at their fallen comared…then had the wisdom to retreat, finding no more kunais entering their comrades they broke off and all ran away.

"Fucking cowards." Naruto muttered before sitting down, his allies all looking at him, "What, I did say I don't have the patience." No one could fault his logic.

* * *

He had just entered the room after his father prompted him to. Everything seemed so surreal, 'My father was the Yondaime Hokage?' Upon entering the room he was greeted by something much more surreal, something impossible. Instead of just being a room, what he saw in front of him was the courtyard of a castle, a very large courtyard of a very large dwelling. "The hell?"

There was a lady not far from him, a beautiful woman with straight and long red hair, but what Naruto distinguished as 'abnormal' was the red pupils, he knew for a fact red is an unusual color for normal people. "Naruto…" She called out to him, her voice was soft and calming, it reminded him of something. Something he had forgotten, something from the past.

"_Naruto…Naruto…" _It was something he had heard only in his dreams, could it be?

"Ka-san?" Naruto asked, he didn't want to, didn't dare to, it was a beautiful illusion, a delusion he didn't want to be broken from, wishing to live in a dream.

The red-haired woman smiled at the six year old kid, "Naruto-kun, hehehe..." She opened her arms and engulfed him in a hug, then whispered in his ears, "Yes Naruto, I am Kushina Uzumaki, your ka-san."

At these words Naruto felt the tears fall from his eyes, for the first time in years he truly felt happy.

After releasing her son, Kushina lead Naruto into the castle holding on to his hand, the older blonde followed behind without haste. "Ka-san, why is otou-san so slow?"

Kushina gave him a sad smile, "Naruto. You have to understand, that man over is not your otou-san."

He looked at her incredulously, "Whaaa? Yondaime Hokage is not my otou-san? But he said…"

She stopped him, "No…Minato Namikaze is your otou-san, that is true, and that will not change…"

"But…"

"There is no but, the thing is, that person over there is not Minato Namikaze."

"Whaaa?"

Kushina stopped and squatted down so she's on eye level with her son, "Listen Naruto, your otou-san sacrificed himself to save the village, he is gone, that cannot be changed, he traded his soul to the shinigami in order to seal the Kyuubi, at the last second he sealed off a bit of himself into you." She paused, "That man over there is not a man, but an echo of Minato, a shell of the old Minato, just a image of him, one with his image but not his personality."

"Why? Why would otou-san do that?"

She smiled, "To help you of course, that image holds your father's abilities, his knowledge, he will train you, just like I will."

"Train me?"

"It is only the calm before a storm, your body suffered greatly, when we return you you need to be strong, very strong my son."

"Kaa-san? Why am I here?"

She stood up, her hair fluttering with the light breeze that blew by. "You died Naruto."

"Whaaaa? Died?"

"More accurately, you were dead, but the Kyuubi saved you, we saved you."  
There was a question mark in the young Naruto's head.

"The cursed seal implanted into you killed you, but we saved you at the last second, but your body needs time to readjust or you'll just died again, thus we are in your mind."

"Mind?"

"Hai, we are in your mind…" She looked at the gate that wasn't far off seeing that they have not made much distance after arriving, "It seems that our last guest is arriving."

"Guest?"

A dark figure appeared at the gate, slowly approaching, entering the realm of Naruto's mind. Naruto couldn't see what the other looked like, it looked tall, big, but was shrouded by a mist of darkness, but Naruto felt the darkness, felt the killing intent, but also felt the power. His mother spoke slowly, "It seems that our last guest has arrived, remember Naruto, we are all part of you, all inside your subconscious, even our newest guest is part of you, you must accept him."

"Why ka-san, why are you telling me to accept him?"

She smiled, "Because if I do not you will reject him, you will fear him, but fear not, your mother's here, your father's here, there is nothing to fear, and your oniichan big fox is here, the new addition cannot hurt you."

"Hurt?"

From the distance the black figure approached ever so slowly, the closer he got, the clearer the silhouette got, once he was just in front of Naruto, he was finally visible.

"Whaa?" Naruto cried out in alarm. What he saw confused him. It was him, but not him at the same time. It was him, but instead of skin it had scales, it's eyes had no pupils, just black. It was Naruto but darker, scarier, unable to be described, it was…inhuman.

Naruto gulped, "Hajimemaste? My name is…"

The clone smiled, "Naruto, I know who you are, you are me…and I am you." Normal Naruto recoiled in fear at the raspy voice of his clone.

Kushina sighed, 'the years will certainly be long.'

* * *

A/N:

Guesses on who the newest guest is? Well, it's pretty easy so yeah :P

I don't believe there are any new jutsus used, obviously :P

And yes, Naruto can use all of Kyuubi's powers without going berserk, and the reason why Naruto isn't emo has been revealed, as well as Kubikiribocho's new abilities, although not mentioned, the reason Zabuza can wield Kubikiribocho so well is his excessive amount of red blood cells, I'm not sure if this is even possible but it was Bocha ( I think that's his name) in Air Gear. It (according to the manga) allows the dude to hold his breath for super long, Zabuza can do that too, and obvious Zabuza can afford to give off his blood to his Kubikiribocho since he has more then enough. I planned on writing it in this chapter but...He's getting his asked kicked, I didn't see an opening to show off his unique mutation, and yes its an mutation. I just googled it, apparently it's super bad for you body, but dude, it's Zabuza, and he bleeds a lot anyways, not that it's a good excuse.

JokemasterX : Basically, yeah, that's a complication, I guess I made a mistake although I did mention in this or last chapter that they had a few days before the mission, but I think that in the second chapter I said they went on this mission immediately after, aiya, honest problem. I'll probably go back go change it in chapter 2, just overlook it :P

Yes, I will answer all the questions both PM and reviews

And I really think Naruto should rip out Sauske's eyes, they're not friends or anything, and lol, Sakura's not even getting to talk :P She will eventually I guess :P

That's all from me

R&R, it is appreciated

-Wiltheavatar


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Return Home

* * *

"Ahhhhhh…." The blonde sighed in relief as the team stepped into the Konohagakure they have not been in for roughly a month. "Finally we're back." Naruto raised both his hands and gave a loud yawn well his team tagged not far behind. "Ah I'm so bloody tired…" He said to no one in particular.

"Shut up dobe."

Naruto turned to look at the raven-haired Uchiha well walking backwards, "Dobe? I wasn't even in the same class as you."

Sasuke looked at the blonde genin, "And you shouldn't be in such close proximity of the great Uchiha you dumbass."

Naruto just looked confused, "Teme-chan doesn't like to lose does he?"

Sakura punched him on the head, "Don't insult Sasuke-kun that like that Naruto."

"But Sakura-chan…" He pouted to no effect.

"No."

He rubbed his hands over his head to nurse the damage, "you meanie, picking on the poor Uzumaki…" She didn't look back as she went back to walking beside Sasuke. Naruto snickered, "Everyone's a critic."

Hakate Kakashi smiled at the young-un's antics, if he hadn't seen him as such a monster in battle, he would seriously believe he was just a 'dobe' as Sasuke had said. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, you mustn't bully your teammate, you should apologize."

"Yayyy… Kakashi-sensai…"

"Hmmph." The other two members of the team looked away without acknowledgement.

"Meanie…" The blonde Uzumaki muttered under his breath.

Kakashi was genuinely surprised. Despite Uzumaki's prowess in battle, and his occasional angst when talking about strength, he was just another regular kid. It seemed as if he wasn't acting either, since he was always uplifting, it was as if a trigger would be pulled if someone talked about his past or becoming strong, a trigger Sasuke pulled quite often.

"At least Zabuza-san was nice enough to give me his sword." Naruto smiled sheepishly remembering the scroll sealing Kubikirihouchou in his backpack.

"He totally wanted to give it to me, but gave it to you as a consolation prize dobe." Sasuke replied snidely, he was a bit irritated that the legendary swordsman had decided to gift his blade to Naruto, not the great Uchiha.

* * *

"_Naruto Uzumaki…" He looked at the blonde, "You have earned the right to receive Kubikirihouchou." The bandaged man gave the large buster blade to Naruto. _

_Although delighted, Naruto couldn't just accept someone's lifeline, "But Zabuza-san…" he tried to give it back, only to be denied. _

"_Don't worry gaki, I still got some fight in me, even without that sword I am still one of the 'Seven Swordsman of the Mist,' till we meet again." He proceeded to leave._

"_Wait, what about Haku-chan?" Naruto asked hastily._

_Zabuza looked back, "Take her home, treat her well, it's time she lives a life of her own." _

_Naruto just looked at the man, only two words could express the feelings he had, "Irresponsible parenting," he finally said, it seemed as if Zabuza hadn't heard him. _

'_Damn Haku's gonna be pissed,' little did he know that when the ice-hime woke up, all hell would break loose._

* * *

Haku walked up to the entourage, "Sasuke-kun, it Zabuza-sama deemed Naruto worthy of Kubikirihouchou, that means he has faith in Naruto-kun's strengths." She herself had seen testament of the blonde's immense talent, why no one else but Kakashi seemed to know she couldn't tell. Well, she did incap Sasuke, guilty as charged.

"Mehh…." Sasuke simply stopped talking when the argument has been made.

Naruto on the other hand, "Thank you Haku-chan, it is a first someone recognized my skills." He tried to hug ice-hime but was brutally denied as Haku gripped is arm and pressed hard, and boy she pressed hard…

"Haku-chan…" He gritted his teeth, "My wrist…my wrist…"

Haku smiled warmly, "Naruto-kun, it is wrong to try to touch a lady that just complimented you. Have you no shame?"

"But Haku-chan…" She smiled but never let go of his wrist, "MY WRIST HAKU-CHAN…"

Kakashi could only smile at his ']"team plus one outsider" 's antics.

"Team Seven reporting from duty." Kakashi pronounced as they were accepted into Hokage-sama's office.

"Ojiji, look who's back and rumbling." Kakashi almost punched his student but was surprised when the Hokage warmly welcomed Naruto.

Patting the young blonde's head he smiled, "Welcome back Naruto, it from the paper report Kakashi sent back a week ago it seems that you did good."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, Naruto-sama did good. Very, very good." His whole team mouth-dropped at the interaction between the young genin and the most revered shinobi of the village.

The old man smiled, "It seems that you were right, there were no problems with you handling C-ranks even though you've been hospitalized for the last six years."

"The fuck?" Sasuke shouted hearing that. Sakura and Kakash along with Haku were all surprised.

Kakashi stuttered, "But…Ho…Hokage-sama…wait…wh…what did you mean?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at one of his best jounins, "Right, it was a secret, well, it's a secret no more, Naruto had been hospitalized for the last six years, it was only after a night of constant pestering that I allowed him into a genin team and another night of constant pestering that I allowed you guys the C-rank."

"Six years?" Kakashi was surprised, definitely.

Sarutobi looked at his jounin, "Oh right, Naruto, I've decided that you need to go back to the hospital."

"Wait whaaa?"

"Kakashi mentioned you spitting blood afterwards."

"Wait…he saw me? Damn, I thought I was alone."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Not really."

The Hokage smiled, "I guess it's up to Saeko-san to determine."

Naruto sweatdropped, "No, not the hospital…not again… I lived there for six years, I am finally FREEEEE…"

"But I must have Saeko-san examine you to know if one of my genin's in peak condition you know."

"But…"

Sarutobi looked at Haku, "You aren't one of mine, oh right, Kakashi mentioned 'Haku', is that you, he didn't say it was such a beautiful lady."

Haku only nodded.

"I see… how about this." He looked at the anbu in his room, "Grab Saeko Akishino and bring her here." The anbu nodded and shunshin-ed immediately. "I'm disbanding Team Seven as of now, or more like I am removing genin Uzumaki Naruto from Team Seven, due to a miraculous recovery it seems that Izakaya-kun's fit for service once more. Uzumaki Naruto will be teamed with Haku and Saeko Akishino as Team Uzumaki, freelance group only able to take D-rank missions unless temporarily assigned to a jounin sensei."

Hearing this Naruto naturally complained, "But Ojiji…"

The Hokage raised his free hand as the other was supporting the pipe situated in his mouth, "The decision is final, genin Uzumaki."

"Spoilsport."

"Dismissed."

As the teams prepared to leave Sarutobi called, "Kakashi, stay, I want to talk to you about something.

As they walked out the door, Naruto heard a few words with his enhanced hearing, one of the perks of hosting the Kyuubi, "So what was it about using the biju's strengths…"

Naruto only sighed as he slowly progressed to being only a weapon to his village.

* * *

As they exited the Hokage's office the bunch of genins no longer a team saw a girl around their age hustling towards the office they just exited from. Naruto initiated the conversation, "You look kinda familiar…" He asked the girl in question who was facing down hugging a stack of paperwork.

Suddenly realizing that she was in proximity of other people the girl in question quickly rose her head to stare into the eyes of a certain blonde, the blue eyes of a certain blonde she had been tending to in the 'Konoha Hospital-Special Attention Ward.' To say she was surprised was definitely an understatement. "Whaaa? You, you're…Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the girl who he swore had seen before, but where? "Where have we met…"

"Oh…I'm Akishino…Saeko Akishino."

"Akishino-chan…wait, Saeko Akishino." He turned to Haku, "Isn't she the one that is going to be assigned into our team?"

Haku gave her friend a slight nod, "I believe so Naruto-kun."

It was Saeko's time to be confused. "Team? You must have me confused Uzumaki-san, I'm a medical ninja, I worked in the general hospital right after my master granted me the title of medic-nin, it's impossible for me to be assigned to a field-work team." Or at least she hoped.

"I could've swore ojiji said something about Saeko Akishino being in our new team, but whateva…" He looked back at the young girl, "Right, so where have we met?"

She looked at him as if he grew a second head, "Whaa? You don't remember me Uzumaki-san…I'm hurt." She gave a mock pout, "I was your personal nurse for two years at the 'Konoha Hospital-Special Attention Ward.'"

"Special attention ward?" Sakura asked in question, "Where's that?"

Saeko covered her mouth in embarrassment, "Ah, gomenasai, I'm not supposed to talk about it, so can we just forget that?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, "Wait what? Dobe's been in the hospital for the last few years? How the hell is he so strong."

"Six years…" Saeko muttered.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, "Are you implying that a cripple is stronger than the great Uchiha-sama?"

"He was in coma, Uchiha-san," Saeko said unable to respond properly, it isn't every day she gets to meet 'The Last Uchiha.'

"Whaaaaa? Coma?" Sasuke and Sakura both asked in perfect sync.

Naruto chose to ignore their surprise and edged Saeko towards the Hokage's office, "Go now before you spill my secrets."

Saeko looked at him apologetically, "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun."

"It's k." He replied, but he didn't want anyone to know about it. "This info stays here k?" He looked at the others that used to be part of his genin team, and also at Haku, "It must not get out."

"Hai." Sakura gave a curt reply.

"No need to drag down the dobe." Sasuke replied with a sneer.

Then the four slowly exited the main executive building of Konohagakure and spent the rest of the day visiting the city, the city Naruto saw has had quite the make-over.

* * *

"So what was it about Naruto and the Kyuubi." Sandaime Hokage asked his best jounin in a much more serious tone then his previous conversation with the genins.

Kakashi proceeded to begin his report, "During the battle against Zabuza, Naruto showed a semblance of control over the Kyuubi chakra, claiming that it came from his 'mother.'"

"Could it have been his own reserves?"

Kakashi thought for a bit, then replied, "Negative Hokage-sama, the killing intent and the red color of the chakra expended at that time was tell tale traits of the Kyuubi chakra."

"So he has control?"

"During his fight when Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi's chakra there was no spike of bloodlust in personality, there were no changes except for physical, which was the change in his eyeballs which became nocturnal slits, elongating of his nails, and a red chakra cloak that seemed to surround him."

"No clear signs of aggression?"

Kakashi gave a slight chuckle, causing the Hokage to question, "What is it?"

Kakashi gave a slight apology, "Uzumaki Naruto shows recklessness beyond belief during his first battle against Zabuza, there were no clear spike of aggression despite the biju's chakra being activated, and from how he acted throughout the fight before releasing said chakra, I have come to a conclusion that his recklessness and aggression is a result of his personal psychological behavior, not influenced by the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi looked at the silver-haired jounin and sighed, "That could be good, at least he's not getting influenced, but aggression?"

"He seemed to have been insane at times, laughing, charging in without his team, doing very un-ninja-like moves and being particularly flashy."

"Maybe he's aware of the Kyuubi's high regeneration power?"

"That is indeed a possibility."

"How is he outside of battle?"

"Generally, genin Uzumaki Naruto is cheerful and upbeat, bringing a smile to his team."

"Generally?" The Hokage questioned.

Kakashi nodded, "Affirmative, although I have concluded that his general cheerfulness is not an act, there are triggers which cause Naruto to suddenly become dark and brooding, one of them was revenge, and another one I have discovered was the desire to become strong."

"Triggers?"

"Hai, it seems that when a certain topic is discussed for an extended amount of time, genin Uzumak Naruto would give his dark inputs to the topic, genin Uchiha Sasuke offhandedly mentioned an episode he had experienced with genin Uzumaki Naruto about strength, and I have personally witnessed a clear regression of psychological acceptance when I asked about his strengths."

"So he does not wish to expose how he obtained his strengths?"

Kakashi nodded positive, then the Hokage continued, "there are no reasons why a genin is not allowed to keep secrets, after all, he is a shinobi, and half of our job is to have secrets."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance at the old Sandiame's words which made sense.

"Anything I should take note of? Jounin Hakate Kakashi." Sarutobi asked the silver-haired man in front of him.

"Oh, one last thing, genin Naruto Uzumaki showed a spike in strength during my fight with Zabuza right after genin Uchiha Sasuke was incapacitated. I felt a strong spike of chakra that in my experience represented an A-rank above jutsu, it seems that genin Uzumaki Naruto still has fangs he has not shown."

"I shall take that into consideration. But A-rank jutsus? That's kinda impressive, at his age too."

"Indeed, Hokage-sama."

"Do you believe Uzumaki Naruto is ready for the Chunnin Exams?" Sarutobi asked Hatake, surprising the jounin.

He thought for a second, "He should be, Haku is for sure, but Saeko?"

"Naruto should be allowed, after all it was upon his insistence that I allow him to attend a genin team and a C-rank mission at that. Did you know that kid said he had the skills, and his words 'Just pair me up with the best team, so even if I'm not good enough the jounin-sensei can just carry me, give me a try, and I won't disappoint.' He was confident, and I guess he has the right to be."

"Why the rush though?"

"From what you have told me, Naruto Uzumaki may well be the first and maybe last Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, such military strength needs to be nurtured as fast as possible."

"So he is a weapon?"

Sarutobi gave a sorrowful sigh, "It is the fate of all jinchuurikis to become a weapon, it was a destiny forced onto him, but a destiny nonetheless. It is for the good of the nation, surely he would understand."

Hatake knew that was the truth, "I believe Naruto is fully ready, I just hope his team could keep up with him."

"Point acknowledged. I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure nominate Team Uzumaki for the Chunnin Exams on grounds that he has shown battle prowess and should be further nurtured for the sake of the country." He sighed after his nomination and stamped a few documents, looking back up at Kakashi, "You are dismissed, jounin Hakate Kakashi." The Sandaime gave a wave and Kakashi slowly exited the room, "What are your views Kakashi, as a friend and student of Minato." This took the young jounin by surprise.

'Minato-sensei?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, the Yondaime."

Kakashi turned around, "Naruto is a bright kid with a limitless potential, from the stories I heard it was just like Minato-sensei during his time of youth, Naruto-kun will grow up to be a very strong ninja."

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled, "That he will, that he will."

* * *

Akishino Saeko was a careful woman. She always held her distance with others since she was a medic-nin, she had always been alone in training, only with her master, rarely with kids her age. After graduating Ninja Academy at the ripe age of nine, she had trained under her master who deemed her ready for service at the age of eleven. She was regarded as somewhat of a prodigy, but only in chakra control, she was mediocre and perhaps below average at everything else. Her taijutsu was mediocre, being an office worker not a field agent, her genjutsu was decent due to her superb control, but worse of all was her ninjutsu.

If what Naruto said was correct, she might be sent to join a team, she really didn't wish that to happen. True, when she was younger she dreamt about being an active kunoichi, and she did after she graduated, but during her apprenticeship she saw some gruesome images. She saw mission failures, injuries, in several cases marked the end of one's career as a shinobi, she didn't wish that, so she strived hard to remain in the hospital, and was lucky when she received an assignment doing practically nothing.

Her parents were indeed pleased that their daughter was in no potential danger, and she would like to keep it that way, but if what Naruto said was right, then her days of blissful peace might be coming to an end.

Waiting outside the Hokage's office she finally heard the Hokage say, "Enter," and as she was about to turn the knob leading to her doom the door opened and jounin Hatake Kakashi walked out, surprising Saeko. Despite being a medic-nin, Kakashi was still a famous figure and widely respected. "Kakashi-sama…"

The jounin looked at her in surprise at the sudden respect he was receiving, but ignored it walking away with a slight nod of acknowledgment.

The slightly short girl walked into the office of the Hokage and approached the old man who was smoking his pipe and staring at a piece of paper, without looking up, "Genin Saeko Akishino why you have been called here today?"

She wished she was wrong, "I have been told rumors."

"What kind of rumors may I ask?"

"I was told by genin Naruto Uzumaki that I will be assigned to a genin team."

He looked back at his paper, "Genin Uzumaki Naruto is correct, from here on, medic-nin Saeko Akishino is to be assigned to Team Uzumaki, lead by genin Uzumaki Naruto. The restrictions on this team states that they are not allowed to take missions above D-rank unless a jounin instructor is assigned to lead, are there any questions."

She almost cried, "No Hokage-sama."

"I forgot to say, but Naruto Uzumaki has been nominated for the Chunnin Exam, due to the reasons that the exam requires the whole team to be present, Team Uzumaki has been nominated for the Chunnin Exam as a whole."

She fought hard to bite back tears. "Chunnin…chunnin…Exams?" She muttered to herself fearfully, she heard that people died in the exams, that is not a good prospect for her health and survival.

"You are dismissed." Sarutobi said continuing to read through his paperwork.

With a deep bow, "Hai, Hokage-sama." She slowly walked out of the room, and after exiting she wondered how her parents would take the news.

* * *

A/N:

I always wanted to introduce Saeko Akishino (Yes her name was Akishino Saeko in chapt 2 but I realized my mistake since I wanted her to be called to be Saeko seeing that Akishino is a family name) into the story but I dunno when, and I was gonna have her be a caretaker but I thought it'd mite be a bit cliche

Anyhow, this chapter is a filler, and the next chapter is a filler, I think it'll be next next chapt before the exams actually do shit

I know people find it weird that Uzumaki Naruto is nominated, but you see, a weapon needs to be used, an unsharpened blade becomes dulled, it's simple logic

And as a reply to some dude's reply, (maybe I replied last chap? I dunno, better safe then sorry) Here is the reason that Naruto was allowed, it was stated now, and yes it was problematic (Im sure I replied last time, but here's more definitive proof, right I said last time that there was a time lapse, but I guess I'm not gonna change the previous chapter then, it'd be troublesome)

Haha, a reviewer said my spelling is getting better, glad to know, btw, Ha**t**ake Kakashi was spelled wrong in the previous chapters, I'll change it some day, but I changed it all this chapter :P

And the formality, it's normal for lower ranked soldiers to be like that to their commander, and stating their rank is normal, btw, in here medic-nin is its own rank if they're not field workers, like all the hospital dudes are under the rank "medic-nin"

BTW, I don't beta so yeah, some mistakes pop up and I can't do anything, YOLO

PPS Infinte Stratos is getting rebooted :P Anyone excited? I know I am, wish I was in Japan for the all night party (4/20 i believe) :I

I want that exclusive CD so bad

I'm guessing no one cares but whatever :P

-Lin


	7. Chapter 7

Engulfed by Darkness

Chapter 7: The Daily Life

* * *

The newly instated Team Uzumaki sat at the appointed meeting place without knowing what to do. Naruto had requested his two other team members the day before to meet at the ninja academy (he really didn't know where else) and had strolled around with his team looking for a meeting place, which they decided at a bridge crossing a stream. Unfortunately, looking for a meeting place was the only thing they did during "training" the previous day, and he was determined to change that. "So…" His team looked somewhat disinterested but turned to him anyway. "Should we like? Take D-rank missions?"

Haku looked at him as if he said a blasphemy, Saeko looked at her nails. Then she spoke, "You know Naruto-kun, the Hokage mentioned we are to attend the Chunnin Exams…Maybe you and Haku-san can take it, but I'm a bit weak."

"Chunnin Exams? What's that?" Saeko sweat dropped.  
"Whaa…are you saying taichou, that you haven't heard of the fact we are attending the Exams?"

He scratched his chins, "Yeah, first time I heard that."

Haku was displeased but she didn't show it, "It seems that training is the most important thing?" Naruto wondered how she is surviving without pay.

Having always been direct he asked anyways, "By the way Haku-chan, how you living without pay?"

Haku smiled at the blonde, "Hokage-sama has given me monthly allowances and an apartment I can live in. "Did you see me move in next to you yesterday?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "Guess I was busy?" Ignoring Haku's glares, "Anyhow? Training, so…should we spar?"

"That seems like a bright idea," Haku gave Naruto a very sinister grin.

"On second thoughts…"

Saeko looked glad, "That's go," and dragged Haku towards the nearest training field.

The three ran towards an open field and set out to train for the entire day.

* * *

"Oh that was taxing…" Naruto said lying on the grass field they decided to train on earlier, Saeko was half dead due to the fact she's not used to intense work out.

Haku just smiled, sitting against a tree near Naruto, "It was a nice workout Naruto-kun, but Saeko-san, it seems that your physical capabilities need work."

"Don't remind me…That's gotta be the toughest workout I had in a very long time." She was drenched with sweat lying on the groud.

"Just taijutsu?" Naruto asked, "How are you in terms of ninjutsu?"

Saeko gave him a dry laugh, "I was declared decent in taijustu, mediocre in ninjutsu, and above average in genjutsu, but then again, I specialize in medical jutsu, I'm pretty good at healing and chakra control."

"Genjutsu, that's good, I'm not that good in genjutsu, I have a few good ones but they don't have variations, just programmed to do the same things."

"That's sweet, sounds easy."

Haku joined in, "Even so, I believe pre-created genjutsus are very taxing and costs an above average amount of chakra, thus making them impractical and last resort."

"What Haku said, but my reservoir allows me to use it without much difficulties."

"Ahhhh…" Saeko put her hands behind her head well lying down on the grass, "Anyhow Naruto-kun, how are you in terms of abilities?"

He gave her a grin, "That's a secret."

"Oh come on…" She pleaded.

Haku smiled, "Naruto-kun is good in taijutsu and has at least a few strong ninjutsu, displaying a kekkai genkai named hyouton that I have."

He pouted, "Anyways, that's not a kekkai genkai to me, as I said, it's a secret."

"Hyouton?" Saeko seemed surprised, "That's pretty rare Haku-san."

Haku gave her a sad smile, "It wasn't as rare in Mizu no Kuni, but after Bloody Mist…" She stopped talking with a glaze in her eyes.

On queue Naruto cut in, "Haku herself is decent in taijutsu and quite good in ninjustu, I believe she is decent in genjutsu from her control capabilities."

At that Haku was brought back to reality, leaving a confused Saeko, "Indeed, Naruto-kun is right, my genjutsu although not great is above average, at least for our age and strength."

Saeko looked somewhat sad, "It's such a shame, you guys are all like super strong and I'm just a liability."

Haku tries to comfort her, "Saeko-san that's not true, your healing capabilities will be nothing but invaluable, you must not sell yourself short."

The medic-nin just gave her team mate a forced smile, "I hope so."

"Naruto-kun?" A questioning voice shouted over the distance from the road not far away, "Is that you Naruto-kun." Naruto turned, seeing the familiar pink hair he grew accustomed to seeing the past month in Wave.

"Sakura-chan?" The figure in question bounded towards Naruto, skipping around as she approached her blonde former-teammate. Sasuke followed behind from a distance. "Sauske-kun."

"Dobe…" Naruto frowned at that comment but let it slide.

"Naruto-taichou," Sakura greeted in a teasing tone.

He gave her a stern look in mockery, "Genin Sakura Haruno."

She gave him a mock salute, "Hai. Naruto-taichou." Then they both laughed.

"Hihi Sakura-chan."

She returned his greeting, "Haku-san, and Saeko-san." Both girls nodded to their respective greetings.

"Whazzup?" Naruto asked his pink-haired friend.

Sasuke finally arrived, after standing next to her teammate she replied, "Nothing, just finished training and stuff, you too?"

"Naruto drove us to the ground." Saeko complained.

"Hn."

Sakura looked at her teammate semi-embarrassed, "That's good, you guys going to the Chunnin Exams?"

Haku replied, "Yes, Hokage-sama deemd us worthy of his nomination."

Sasuke commented, "I'll be seeking you in the exams dobe." He was ignored.

"You guys too?"

"Yeah…I don't think we're ready but Kakash-sensei says we are."

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up, "You'll do fine la, no problem."

"I hope so."

He slowly got up, "Guys, wanna go get some dinner? It is getting late."

Saeko nodded and got up and Haku followed her teammate. Sakura smiled and grabbed Sasuke who tried to leave, "You're staying Sasuke-kun, that's final."

Devoid of the opportunity to run, Sasuke only gave one word, "Hn."

"Ramen?"

"No…why don't we go to barbeque? We might see some other genins, it's a good chance to introduce you guys." Sakura suggested.

Despite looking disappointed Naruto still complied, "Barbeque it is."

* * *

"Ino-pig…Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun," Her first greeting was filled with distaste but her other greetings were filled with respect for her fellow genins.

"Fore-head girl."

"Ino-pig."

"Billowboard brow…"

Naruto stepped in between the two girls, "Chill man, Sakura-chan, control yourself." She looked somewhat embarrassed.

Ino looked at the new arrival with interest, then glanced at Naruto's team finding them all new, "Oh, forgive my rudeness. I'm Ino Yamanaka, these are my teammates," She pulled Choji towards her and motioned at Shikamaru who was sitting on the opposite side, "Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

They both gave him a casual salute, "Yo."

"Whatup."

Naruto then pointed to both his teammates, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, these are my teammates Haku and Saeko Akishino." The two girls gave the strangers a silent greeting.

"Ahhh….Sasuke-kun…" Ino tried to put her arms around Sasuke who promptly stepped back letting Ino fall onto the ground, only to be caught by Naruto before she hit the hard surface. "So mean…" She pouted, then turned to Naruto, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

He gave her a smile, "It's fine Ino-chan." Then he motioned to the mostly unoccupied table, "Mind if we join?"

She smiled, motioning for the boys to move over, "Course not, it's on Asuma-sensei."

"I wouldn't…" He tried to refuse being treated.  
She ushered him in, "No worries, Asuma-sensei's not stingy, he'd treat you guys if he was still around."

The rest of the crew sat in, filling the two four-seat benches around the table.

Ino looked at Sakura, "Forehead girl, where's your last teammate?"

"He went home, didn't like to socialize I guess."

"I was on my way home too…" Sasuke was mostly ignored.

Ino looked at Naruto and his team, "So…how're you guys doing?"

Haku looked displeased at the question, "Hokage-sama refused to let us take anything more then a D-rank since we don't have a jounin-sensei."

"Oh? Who's the leader then?"

Saeko answered, "It's called Team Uzumaki…" She looked slightly disappointed.

"So Naruto-taichou?" She asked in a slightly teasing voice.

Naruto looked at her sheepishly, "It's nothing, no need for formalities."

"I thought only chunnin above can lead teams?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto pondered for a moment, "Dunno, gotta ask jiji if you wanna have an answer."

"Nahh…Too troublesome."

Choji was just munching on the barbeque and proceeded to order some more, placing the raw beef onto the barbeque grill.

"How's training." Sasuke asked a question despite being mostly silent in the previous conversations.

"It's rolling." Naruto replied.

"We did a lot of taijutsu practices today," Saeko added, then frowned, "I'm not as good as Haku-san or Naruto-kun though."

"Nonsense, you did fine Saeko-san." Haku added right afterwards.

The others were surprised at the team's urge to look after another, especially Sakura who knew the team was just formed a few days back, to have such strong bond was almost unheard of.

"We should have a team spar." Naruto gave the suggestion.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "We don't need a team spar, we just need to duke it out one-on-one."

Naruto ignored him, "Come on, it's a good idea, we're all going to the Chunnin Exams, why not?"

Ino whispered to Haku, "What's with the rivalry?"

Haku whispered back while Naruto went on about how productive a team spar would be, "It happened last month, Sasuke-kun lost to Naruto-kun in something and Sasuke-kun had been looking for a chance to defeat Naruto-kun ever since."

"Boys…" Ino sighed exasperated.

Sakura said to Naruto, "Even so Naruto-kun, we need approval from our sensei though, and we prob won't have time before the actual exams, we're working on something."

"Something?" Naruto prompted Sakura to continue but she shook her head and grinned.

"Secret."

"Sakura-chhaaannn…" He pouted to no avail.

"No." Haku and Saeko just smiled at their captain's occasional childish streak.

They spent the rest of the dinner just talking about random stuff with Haku asking some things about the village. At the end of the dinner gathering Naruto and Haku headed towards home, the rest of the people dispersing in mostly different directions.

"Naruto-kun" Haku suddenly started on their way back to their apartment complex.

The blonde turned his head at his raven-haired companion. "Yes Haku-chan?"

"Forgive me for asking, but Naruto-kun, what makes you so strong?"

His brows furrowed together, turning quickly to face another direction he whispered, "I'm far from strong…yes…far from it."

"But…"  
He held up his hands, "Don't…I don't want to talk about it."

Haku sighed, but complied with her companion's desires. They both walked in silence towards the apartment complex they both lived at, Naruto casually whistling with his hands in his pockets and Haku following beside him with her kimono swishing behind her in the evening air. Both didn't talk, they didn't have to, they simply felt comfortable in the close proximity of each other, enjoying each other's company in silence.

* * *

"We're so screwed." Saeko drawled as Team Uzumaki laid on the grassy ground of the hill they claimed as their practice field. They were only doing simple taijutsu exercises so they didn't find the need to actually go to one of the training fields. They had just finished another day of practice spars, and Saeko had lost miserably against both her monster teammates. And badly means she became their punching bag, not even getting a slight graze of her opponents, but of course her teammates had the decency to hold back on her punches and she did get good exercise healing herself.

Taichou Uzumaki was laying on the ground staring at the clouds, it had been a fairly uninteresting day full of pulling punches against Saeko and making Haku work to evade and get attacks in on the superior blonde. He wasn't getting real practice except for the times he had to practice with Kubikirihoucho practicing basic katas he had borrowed from Sandaime since waving a heavy stick was extremely similar to waving a huge sword. The fact Kubikirihoucho could somewhat extend by drinking Naruto's blood was a plus, but he didn't really want to feed his sword blood just to get an attack off even though Kurama did take care of the blood loss, most of the time at least. "We'll do fine la, theres on reasons to despair," Naruto was just being…Naruto, cheerful and jolly.

Haku didn't comment, the state Saeko was in was truly despairing, even though their captain told them not to worry…truthfully she was a bit scared about Saeko, her combat capabilities were truly subpar.

Saeko Akishino was a so called "genius" of her year. She wasn't the Rookie of the Year, she wasn't the best, but her chakra control was legendary, enough to be pulled out of the academy early and put under a high ranking medic for apprenticeship. She had always been above average at fighting, or at least during her academy years when she was young and everyone was underdeveloped. But now she was paying the price of a weaker constitution, she simply couldn't hit as hard and move as fast as her long time training friends, except Naruto, he was truly an enigma, hospitalized for six years and still physically fit as a bull.

However he never spoke about it and Saeko knew from the first few times she asked it was a sore point, something that turns him off, making Naruto a contradiction to his cheerful self, he was truly bipolar. Saeko knew for a fact she was inferior, the only reason she wasn't being picked on was the fact she was blessed. Her teammates were nice, they didn't look down on her despite her incompetent behaviors, they supported her. If it was another team she was sure it wouldn't have ended up so well, she wouldn't have been friends with her team.

"Cheer up la Saeko-chan, don't feel down." Naruto tried to comfort her friend again.

Saeko forced a smile and clapped her hands on her cheeks, "Haihai, no feeling down now." She stood up and faced Haku, "Come on Haku-san, let's go for another round."

Haku just smiled and complied. Naruto laid on the ground and watched his two teammates train as best as they could.

After a few more rounds of taijutsu practice, they laid on the ground again with Saeko exhausted. She always used a decent amount of her chakra in training since she kept healing herself, but it was good practice. "I think Saeko-chan needs an ace."

"Ace?" Haku and Saeko both asked at the same time.

"Yup ace, like an ace-in-the-hole ace, you know, like a hidden move or something?"

Haku thought about it, but Saeko was the vocal one. "Yeah I know what an ace is, but where's this coming from Naruto-kun?"  
He looked at her as if she grew a second head, "Can't you tell?"

"Not really?"

"Well, since Saeko-chan isn't really strong it's a good choice to give her a strong sword, you know, like if she gets cornered and needs a last ditch and stuff."

"Last ditch effort?" Haku asked questioningly.

"Yeah, like a way to get out of sticky situations."

"Hmmm..."

Saeko looked at her captain, "Naruto-kun, it's not like it's a bad idea or anything but where'd I learn such a move man, it'd be hard ya know, I'm not that good."

"Don't worry Saeko-chan, I have just the jutsu, but of course, you better be prepared, it's not going to be easy."

The two girls in the team sweat dropped.

* * *

A/N:

Well, here's chapter seven, there's not much going on really. Nothing really important's happening. Ya know, and I pushed back the schedule, Chunnin Exams next chapter I think, I hope, yeah, I originally felt like having Naruto meet the rest of the rookies, but ya know, it's a big village. It's like living in the same community, you don't see everyone everyday, hell I live in the same building as some of my fellow school-mates and I don't see them at all.

Anyhow, R&R, it's always appreciated

* * *

Preview:

Flame like patterns started forming from the tomoe covering the already black arms, spreading like wildfire through Naruto's body, then he changed. "Come to papa…" Naruto taunted as his body started shifting into second phase, the killing intent in the region suddenly spiked to a point that even Orochimaru had difficulties standing up, Naruto's words were filled with malice, bloodlust, and for the first time in years, Orochimaru was afraid.

* * *

This is an excerpt from chapter 8 which would cover the second part of Chunnin Exams, this seemed like something that would be in cliffhanger setting of an episode or chapter so I decided to post it, who will see it I dunno, I can't tell anyone since I uploaded this chapter originally without it, I'll probably mssg some of the people who reviewed though to see if they can tell me what they thought


	8. Chapter 8

Engulfed by Darkness

Chapter 8: Let's Bungle in the Jungle

* * *

"Oh come on…I hate forests…" Naruto complained as they walked through the same section of the forest for the seventh time, "Yeah, we're official lost now."

Saeko frowned at their captain, "We've been lost for a while now taichou."

"Hnnn," he pouted but didn't bother denying." It was the second section of the Chunnin Exams. The first had been easy enough, a test of will through a super hard paper test. Naruto was never really smart, but he knew a few questions and just stuck to what he knew, and surprise, they were passed just for being in the room when the time elapsed. The second part was much more annoying. Hard? Maybe not. But annoying? Very. They received the "Heavens" scroll and had been looking for a team to pick on for an hour already, just moving through the notorious "Forest of Death" looking for someone to rob.

"Poo…someone come out already, I'm boreeeedddd…" He dragged out the last words, he wasn't being very stealthy, some people would say he was trying to be found.

"Booommmm…" There was a loud explosion I the distance, a sort of fireball, then the oppressive feel of killing intent pressuring the three genin to the ground. Whatever that was in the direction of the bang was strong, very strong, at that Naruto licked his lips in anticipation. "Let's rumbleee…."

"Wait Naruto-kun…" Saeko called out trying to stop their captain from something obviously dangerous, "Uzumaki-taichou…" Her shouts are to no avail, Haku just stood behind her motioning for her to get a move on, in a sense she was also anticipating the challenge.

"It's time to bungle in the Jungle…" Her captain sang as they sped through the forest looking for something to kill the time against.

Nearing the point zero of explosion in the matter of minutes they heard someone shout in the distance, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" another explosion sounded and Team Uzumaki was immediately on guard.

They couldn't hear what the adversary was saying, just a horrible laugh, "Kukuku…" It was truly terrifying, and it was a laugh Naruto Uzumaki had heard before, a laugh of a person he wished to destroy.

He held out his hands, "Stand back and flank, regroup with the allies and retreat, it's not an enemy you can take."

Saeko stopped along with Haku, "What? How could you be so sure?"

He looked back at them, "I know that laugh, I'd recognize it anywhere, it's time to make amends." Saeko noticed his eyes were cold, deathly cold, no longer the normal upbeat blue eyes Naruto held, but a dead blue orb filled with vengeance."

"Wakada…" They moved out in a burst of shunshin and Naruto faced the imminent battle with a mixture of fear and excitement. Then he charged. He already knew who that man was fighting too, and Naruto felt obligated to step in and help.

Bursting out into the trees he saw his mark, and he had no qualms that man knew he was there, he was sure of it in fact. Sasuke was further away, a bit bloodied but alright in general, and Sakura and their last teammate had been retrieved by Haku and Saeko in the distance.

"Kukuku, more pests? It seems like there's no shortage of Leaf-nins, that's what I loved about this village, there's so many material, so many…" Naruto charged like a bullet and sped passed the man who dodged in an ungodly stance. He seemed to be boneless as he twisted right out of the path of Naruto's dash. "Ahhh…a feisty one, I'll have fun killing you now…"

Naruto somersaulted in the air and planted his foot down at on the nearby tree and made another dash towards the man. When he struck Naruto suddenly slowed down in mid air, making the man's attack pass without any affects.

Ram-dog-boar-serpent.

Naruto made four seals, then held up his right hand. Lightining seemed to course through his arms concentrating on the palms creating something resembling to Raikiri (Lighting Cutter).

"Dangerous…" The man muttered.

"Raiton: Hirano no Shuryo Inu (Lightning Release: Hunting Hound of the Plains)." There was no preemptive movements as he suddenly lurched forward with his right hand held forward, surprising the enemy who just barely made an impossible twist to dodge the strike, watching Naruto speed by.

"Ufff…" The man watched as something tore through his chest. 'What the fuck?' He quickly jumped to avoid the genin trying to keep his hands in him. "Impossible…to strike me…boy, do you have any idea who I am?"

He was now facing Naruto in a distance, opening his mouth he shred his skin allowing his new body to seemingly rise from the previous one completely unharmed. "That was very, very dangerous."

"Orochimaru…." Naruto spoke, there was no trace of emotions in that name, no trace of feelings, there was nothing. "That is your name."

The sannin nodded, then smiled.

Sasuke saw Naruto perform that jutsu, the one that looked like Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) but it was much, much stronger then his teacher's. Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) relied on the perceptions from the sharingan to plan his moves and secure a killing blow. Naruto's technique allowed him to dash out, and at a point of his charge another one of him suddenly tore through the back of the previous Naruto with the same technique, creating a two-part technique, a return attack, it didn't matter if he hit or he missed, he always came back with a vengeance. 'That dobe was definitely a genius, so…powerful.' There were no words to describe that display of strength.

"A two-part jutsu, how ingenious." Orochimaru said sarcastically, 'how, it's definitely A-rank, he's just a kid.' "What is your name kid? You seem very strong."

Naruto smirked, "All thanks you snake." He said derisively.

"Is that a compliment?"

Naruto replied by making several hand seals and charging Orochimaru, "Katon: Chinotenohono no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flames of the Blood Hand)" liquid fire spread from Naruto's arms intent at burning his enemy. Orochimaru sensing danger jumped backwards but Naruto just waved his hands allowing the flames to be thrown at the sannin, burning the snake-man.

"Ahhhhh…." He screamed a bloodcurdling scream, his hands clutching the unquenchable flames, "What the fuck is this?"

Naurto gave him no respite and no rest, simply closing the distance again and striking again with both his arms on fire, "Take this bitch, and this, and this." Only about every one out of three strikes would hit but the flames made up for the lack of accuracy with strength. "Trying healing this noob." Naruto screamed as he grappled on to Orochimaru's neck intent of choking him to death.

The snake opened his mouth to make an escape, "Oh no you don't." Naruto screamed slamming his fist down the Snake-sannin's mouth burning whatever that was gonna come out of that mouth.

"Ahhhh…." Naruto suddenly jumped back clutching his fists in agony, well he seemed to be missing part of his hand now and Orochimaru finally emerged from his previous body.

"You lack experience, but that was truly terrifying. If only you noticed Kusanagi…" He opened his mouth again and a blade rose from his throat and into his hands, "You would probably succeed in killing me. But of course, a strong man always has a few safety margins, and I am no different."

"Don't forget me, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" Sasuke shouted after performing the needed hand seals.

It was all in vain as Orochimaru simply swatted at the jutsu and cut it in half without the fireball even triggering. "Please wait, Sasuke-kun, you'll get your turn, but I need to play with this boy first." He looked in surprise as Naruto's hands started regenerating. "What did you mean it's thanks to me anyways young gaki?" He licked his lips with his long tongue. The snake-sannin then tried to fulfill his original objective, to place the curse on the young Uchiha.

Fangs outstretched Orochimaru's neck seemd to extend as it sped towards Sasuke at impossible speed, but Naruto suddenly picked himself up and rammed his fists right into the overextended head. "Not on my watch…" The young blonde shouted letting his chakra loose directly into Orochimaru with his uninjured left hand.

With his head splattered Orochimaru again stepped out of his discareded skin, looking at the genin in annoyance. "You're getting on my nerves gaki…" The kid's only reply was to snicker in amusement. "Am I too much of a demon to handle, little kid?"

Naruto looked at Orochimaru in defiance. His azure blue eyes turning darker into black eyes, his pupils expanding till his whole eye was black, no more white, just a black onyx stone. "Fuck you." He shouted and ripped off the bandage binding his right arm, and on it at the top was three tomoes arranged in a circle. Asking darkly, Naruto said "Wanna see a devil?" The question was asked with a tone of mockery, almost like a sadistic laugh.

Orochimaru could see the tomoes, a Cursed Seal of Heaven, but when? What intrigued him even more was the the fact the blonde's arms were black, it seemed as…yes…the seal intergrated with the man, granting him powers of his second phase without being in that form. Yes, it is certainly intriguing, 'I wonder how much control does this boy have? Certainly interesting.'

Flame like patterns started forming from the tomoe covering the already black arms, spreading like wildfire through Naruto's body, then he changed. "Come to papa…" Naruto taunted as his body started shifting into second phase, the killing intent in the region suddenly spiked to a point that even Orochimaru had difficulties standing up, Naruto's words were filled with malice, bloodlust, and for the first time in years, Orochimaru was afraid.

* * *

'What the hell is this strength?' The last Leaf-Uchiha looked at his 'friend.' Although he would never openly admit it, Uzumaki Naruto was his friend, and truth to be told a damned good one. 'Is the dobe really my age? He has to be as strong as Itachi when he was twelve. What a monstrosity.' He watched Uzumaki Naruto as he fought Orochimaru, Sasuke had tried to contribute but he knew in his heart this is way past his level.

_"Come to papa..."_

He heard Naruto taunt the sannin in the distance, 'who the hell taunts a sannin anyways?' Then it happened.

Uchiha Sasuke would never admit to this, but he suddenly had the urge to flee. His instincts told him to run, run as fucking far away from point zero of hell as far as possible, his every primal instinct told him to just fucking run with his tail between his legs. His animalistic pride was completely subdued, his subconsciousness told him one thing, and one thing only, 'This is way out of our league.'

There was a wave of pressure, a wave of heaviness that forced the already crouching Sasuke to bend even further, a wave of pure hatred that made it hard for Sasuke to even move, in his curiosity he turned on his sharingan to see the chakra, and his sharingan immediately sprouted a third tomoe in response to the heavy threat. "What the fuck?" He muttered to himself at the sudden upgrade.

"What the fuck..." He muttered again when he focused on the shifting Naruto. His chakra was always strange, overpowered one would say, but not his own. Although laced together Sasuke always felt that Naruto's chakra was different, but it was never obvious, not like this. Through Sasuke's eyes he could see an ink pool spread over Naruto's body, of course those are not literally there, just a personification of the dark chakra he was using, it crept through his body, and the dobe's body seemed to change when the darkness touched it.

A person's chakra is generally blue, it hasn't been more then a month or two since Sasuke first unlocked his sharingan, but every time the used it he saw that a person's chakra was blue, always blue, some were a shade darker some were lighter, it mattered on the density, but that wasn't important. Naruto's chakra had always been a shade darker then normal, Sasuke hated the idea but he knew for a fact Naruto's chakra was dense to be abnormal, but that didn't really matter, but now. Sasuke could only gasp as he saw the fact that the chakra Naruto was using was pure black, untainted black, night just like the night where there's a shade of gray or so, but black like the void, without a taint of impurity.

Even from a distance he could feel Orochimaru emit some feeling close to fear, a mixture of anxiety and curiosity at the same time. A feeling of confidence in the face of potential doom, when a strong person meets another strong person and the chances of the battle results to the basic 50/50, unlike one facing a weakling when the result becomes 49/51 or even less. The sannin saw Naruto as an equal, that was enough for Sasuke to tell whatever Naruto was doing, it certainly wasn't normal.

_"Creeekkkkkkk..."_

Naruto's body groaned as his body seemingly expanded and contracted, forming new parts, becoming bigger then it originally is. Orochimaru also watched the young boy emit intense killing intent, Sasuke could only sit back and stare in horror as his friend continued to expand, continue to grow, and his chakra aura filling with more malice, more hatred, more disgust. It took probably a span of ten seconds or so, by the time the transformation was finished, Naruto was no longer by definition, a man.

Sasuke couldn't describe what he saw.

It was at least one hundred and fifty percent bigger then the grown and pretty tall Orochimaru.

It had a long tail that seemed to be laced with muscles, the tail whipped from side to side, at times hovering in mid air, it seemed ready to strike at all times, much like a scorpion but much stronger then an arachnid, more like a lizard.

Naruto retained his five fingers but they were longer, larger, and inhuman at the same time, same as his feet which had grown in the transformation.

The most notable difference was the main body, and the face, or more like lack of a face. Naruto's chest grew broad, filled with muscles, growing eight-packs that seemed as if a body builder spent an eternity building it, definitely not of a twelve years old. Naruto lacked a face, it was just two eyes with a slit as mouth, his eyes were black like obsidian, blending in with the rest of the pure black body.

Naruto had scales, lots of it, not like the scales of a fish but the dry scales of a lizard, yes, he was no longer by definition a human, he was partly a lizard now, yes...a lizard.

Sasuke gulped, but grinned with a sick satisfaction, a grin of almost jealousy, 'Damn Naruto, this is simply...amazing."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was troubled. There were the reports of the Kusa-nin's bodies, the Kusa-nins that Anko was sure were present at the training field. And the fact they appeared outside of the training grounds troubled the Hokage, something was wrong. And the fact they missed their faces had a few explanations, and Hiruzen Sarutobi knew which answer it was. "Orochimaru...so you have made your move."

Then there was the burst of killing intent.

It was more then just one burst, it was more like a wave, then again, it was like waves after waves of deathly killing intent. True malice.

But it wasn't Orochimaru, of that the Sandaime was certain. He wasn't the best sensor in Konoha, but he was an elite in sensing despite it not being his best art, but this intensity he could easily distinguish the signature, and it wasn't his prized student, for sure.

It took a second more for him to find who the chakra emitted from, and that brought a frown to his face. It wasn't that he was slow, but because he was familiar with this particular signature. It wasn't of his jounin, nor his chunnin, but of his legacy's well...legacy. And that brought a question into his head.

* * *

The second phase Naruto looked at Orochimaru in contempt. And boy Orochimaru could feel the displeasure. What he saw was a monster. Definitely a monster, the chakra level wasn't human, the shape wasn't human, hell this shit in front of him definitely wasn't human, and it scared him, but excited him at the same time. If he was a woman, he'd have an orgasm right on the spot. But then again he wasn't a woman, and men generally don't cum for no reason.

There were no warnings, nothing, but the bulk of muscles and chakra suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of the snake-sannin. It didn't stop and tried to ram into Orochimaru, but due to his artificially enhanced reaction speed, Orochimaru was able to twist his way out and watch the monster speed past him. What surprised him was not the speed, but what came next.

The boy-turned-monster held his palm out to touch the tree, and a suction power gripped him onto the bark, and with a quick twist the boy changed direction and pushed off again towards Orochimaru. There wasn't even a grip mark on the tree, he just magically stuck on. But he had no time to worry as the boy's charge struck home, grappling on to the now airborne and helpless snake, refusing to let go, Orochimaru unfortunately let go of Kusanagi after being winded, and will now suffer the consequence.

The boy reared back his right fist, and struck.

And boy he hit hard.

Orochimaru felt his insides disintegrated from the impact, from the sheer mass of chakra being force fed into his system ripping his organs apart. He attempts to reborn by opening his mouth but Naruto used his free hand to choke the sannin, refusing him any time of respite. Orochimaru used all his strength and only succeeded in getting Naruto to slip his hold and allowing Orochimaru a bit of room to jump back, reborn and jump back even further.

Meanwhile Naruto performed a series of hand seals, and growled with a rasped voice, "Katon: Aragami no Hoko (Fire Release: Raging God's Roar)" A red, armored avatar covered the black beast, with a helmet with a skull in place of a head. It copied Naruto's actions which included sucking in a breath, and well...roared.

"Shit fuck..." Biting his fingers and performing a few seals, Orochimaru shouted in panic, "Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon (Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon)" slamming his hand onto the ground creating seal patterns on the ground. An instant later three gates with ferocious faces rose from the ground and Orochimaru braced himself for the inevitable clash.

Naruto's jutsu was beast, it seemed to fire a shock wave of pure energy towards it's intended target, in this case Orochimaru. The roughly one hundred meter distance between Naruto and the summoned Rashomons and all the tress in the middle was simply obliterated, nothing left but a streak of nothing in form of a cylinder. Then the jutsu hit Orochimaru's shield.

He tried everything he could and did the last thing a man could do in face of impending doom. Orochimaru prayed.

The first gate was ripped apart, the blast struck the second gate with decreased velocity, slowly drilling through the gate with impressive penetration powers, but it didn't hold for long and was shattered. Orochimaru prayed harder, prayed very very hard, and luckily his prayers were answered. His last gate was shattered, but the indomitable gate held long enough to disperse the last of the genin's jutsu.

The former blonde looked at Orochimaru with those same onyx eyes tasting the sannin's fear. He spoke four words that made Orochimaru fear, just four words that sent a chill down Orochimaru's spine, "Now who's the devil."

* * *

Jutsu List:

Katon: Chinotenoho no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flames of the Blood Hand)

B-rank

Close-mid

Summons liquid fire that can be launched like water. As the cost the user bleeds and the blood is transformed into fire. The blood will be bled form the user's pores. The fire is extremely toxic and the flames are of a hellish nature outclassing any normal flames.

Katon: Aragami no Hoko (Fire Release: Raging God's Roar)

S-Rank

Mid-long

Imbues the user with the essence of the raging god. The armored avatar it creates shields the user from chakra which can absorb most jutsus that are B-rank below, the absorbed technique's chakra will be added to the roar.

* * *

A/N:

Well, this is it? Naruto shows off some of his powers due to his rage

contrary to what some would believe Naruto has not "lost" his mind. To tell the truth I designed him to be a bit...eccentric? Definitely a bit sadistic and dark at times but upbeat at others, definitely bipolar

And no, I can't make Naruto kill orange, true he may not wear it on his missions but it will remain his favorite color, I do have plans for orange on him later on but that's later

Orochimaru gets his ass handed to him, it's overconfidence, if he fought Naruto with the mentality of fighting someone extremely strong, this shit wouldn't happen, pride gets the better of all of us...Orochimaru will definitely continue the fight, it's not ending right here. Btw, Sasuke ran away at the sight of Naruto's jutsu (duhh...common sense) I can't have him die from friendly fire can I?

Thanks Breathless Voice:

We had conversation about Zabuza's breathless rush (from Huya Requiem in Jackals) and like me he felt it was well placed

I didn't start on next chapter so yeah, expect an excerpt again maybe tomorrow? I'll post a bit, a paragraph? I really don't know what will happen next chapter

I appreciate this reviews, it's great

And yes R&R, it's appreciated as always

Tune in, I'll update in a few days maybe?

Lin out

PS: Thanks Jbern, (he writes Harry Potter Fics, really good ones btw for those interested) ONe of his stories was called Bungle in the Jungle (It's a 1980? SOng, i forget maybe 60s or 70s I really don't remember)

PPS: Flames of the Blood Hand is a Magicthegathering Card (2R Deal 4 damage to target player, if that player will gain life this turn, no life is gained instead) from Betrayers of the Kamigawa I think, nice card, I like the art, and it fits, I like the idea of the jutsu too...BTW for those who guessed there's like a "S-rank God move for every element" just putting it out there, it doesn't matter if you guys know that

PPPS Naruto's Second Phase is broken isn't it, well you don't know what's broken yet, there's much more then being buffer and more chakra, much more mechanisms will be revealed later on

PPPPS: I'm tired of this...MSG me if you want, I like a good conversation every once in a while :P

SIghz...

This time for real

Lin OUT

* * *

Edit:4/18

Excerpt time

Chapter 9: All's Done for the Night

There was a silence, a serenity right after Orochimaru drew Kusanagi in a ready stance. The jutsu didn't seem to require any hand seals, just the sword, and unfortunately for Naruto Orochimaru held the sword. The snake-sannin held his blade with both hands pointing upwards towards the air, a basic ready stance in kendo. But what he was going to do was hardly a basic "kendo" technique…

Naruto still had the nerves to taunt the sannin, "Is that a kinjutsu? Didn't seem like much you fucker, maybe you messed up?"

Orochimaru looked at the younger shinobi with amusement, "Kukuku…aren't you a lively one. Can't you feel it? Your chakra refuses to listen to your commands, your body refusing to heal from my attacks, can't you feel your death?"


	9. Chapter 9

Engulfed by Darkness

Chapter 9: All's Done for the Night

* * *

Orochimaru stood there, stunned at the genin's display of power. At the same time he was intrigued, and proud at his own handiwork. But that thing wasn't just a phase two, it was too strong, 'has he evolved even further?' It wasn't an impossible notion, especially since the cursed seal assimilated so well with that boy, it wasn't completely impossible he evolved. It made him simply excited, 'I can't take this one lightly, it's strong, very strong.' He held out his hand and Kusanagi flew back into his hands.

"Kukuku…you haven't failed to amuse me young one." The colossus roughly a hundred meters away stared back at the lean and tall shinobi. "How very fascinating, I must take you for dissection, it will be paramount to my work."

"Fuck me…" Naruto rebutted, he really didn't want to be dissected anytime soon, it'd be detrimental to his health both mental and physical.

"Kukuku…" There was no warning, Orochimaru suddenly disappeared.

'Fast.' Naruto skived left to avoid an incoming slice from Kusanagi, and ducked again as he felt Orochimaru approach from above. With a counter Naruto smashed his fist forward finding nothing, it seemed like Orochimaru disappeared and appeared in his left with his sword upraised and ready to strike.

"Raawwwwrrrr…." Naruto roared with chakra laced in his vocal chords creating a physical sound wave upwards into the air forcing Orochimaru to back off from the shockwave of the attack.

'What raw power.'

Naruto dashed forward again intending to slam into Orochimaru but the snake-sannin managed to twist left but was faced with a tail that lanced into his chest throwing him backwards with a bloody hole within him.

'Tail's motor function is beyond normal, strong too, enough to impale my enhanced skin.'

With another opened jaw Orochimaru again shed his damaged skin and came back renewed with Kusanagi held in front of him.

'Tough, speed exemplar, strength exemplar, ninjutsu seems powerful too, not overly bright, taijutsu basic probably because he can't control his body function in the speed, reaction speed beyond human…kukuku, a fine specimen indeed.'

Naruto didn't wait for Orochimaru to assess him in his twisted mind and lashed out again closing the distance within a second. Orochimaru let himself drop leftwards in order to bypass the creature's guard and enter its blindside but was suddenly stopped as the monster grabbed him on his fall trajectory without even looking downwards, "What the fuck?"

'He wasn't even looking, is it reaction speed? Or is it…indeed, most lizards have almost three-hundred and eighty degrees vision, it must have given that advantage to him somehow, how nice.'

Holding his adversary upwards Naruto repeatedly bashed into the snake with his free fist, causing shockwaves to appear on contact between the fist and Orochimaru's flesh. 'How absolutely fantastic, truly impressive, but unfortunately, not enough.'

The snake-sannin summoned Kusanagi which was imbedded in a tree not far away after losing his grasp on it from being grabbed, forcing Naruto to disengage or face being decapitated by the extremely sharp legendary sword.

Orochimaru spat out some blood, it seems like he had died one too many times, he probably had only one or two revives now, 'it's time to get serious.' He thought to himself as he put dropped Kusanagi allowing it to float into the air after a few centimeters of downfall. With unexplained speed he performed seven seals: dog-boar-hare-dragon-hare-serpent-boar-dog and slammed his palm onto the tree, "Doton: Shodai Hanama no Jutsu (Earth Release: Grand Flower Dance)," sensing danger, Naruto jumped backwards but was unable to escape the rising spikes of Earth which impaled his arms. The black lizard-man simply smashed the impending spike and jumped higher with a hole in his arm that was already healing.

It was the only opening Orochimaru needed to instigate his attacks. He just needed a break in Naruto's attacks in order to get his jutsus in.

"Futon: Kaze no Hashira (Wind Release: Wind Pillar)" a burst of air from the ground forced Naruto into the air, into midair where he had no grip to recover, at that moment he was sitting duck "Kinjutsu: Yamata no Orochi no Satsugai (Forbidden Skill: Slaying of the Eight-Branched Giant Snake)."

There was a silence, a serenity right after Orochimaru drew Kusanagi in a ready stance. The jutsu didn't seem to require any hand seals, just the sword, and unfortunately for Naruto Orochimaru held the sword. The snake-sannin held his blade with both hands pointing upwards towards the air, a basic ready stance in kendo. But what he was going to do was hardly a basic "kendo" technique.

There was no warnings, no omen of the technique initializing. Just a sudden flicker as Orochimaru dashed forward with the blade pointing towards the sky. A speed that outclassed what a human could do, outclassed what Naruto could do, outclassed what was technically possible. Just as he dashed seven other Orochimarus appeared forming a perfect octagon. All in the same stance, all ready.

Naruto knew he was screwed, he was in the air, it was only a slight knockup, perhaps a second or two at most, but he knew he was screwed the moment Orochimaru initialized his kinjutsu.

No one saw anything, it was impossible for anyone to see anything, the movements were too fast for any eyes to follow, the only seen was the aftermath.

There was blood, a hell load of it, eight slices into the target which at this time was Naruto, slashing into him eight times, added with one of the sharpest blades in the world the effects were devastating. And what was worse Naruto's chakra was severed.

'What the fuck?' Naruto felt his phase two slipping, he was healing, or attempting to, but the blade wounds just wouldn't close, it seemed to be rejecting Naruto's healing chakra, 'What the fuck is going on.'

By this time the seven other Orochimarus dissipated into thin air, not even exploded in smoke, but just disappeared, it was as if they were a mirage that never existed in the first place.

Naruto still had the nerves to taunt the sannin, "Is that a kinjutsu? Didn't seem like much you fucker, maybe you messed up?"

Orochimaru looked at the younger shinobi with amusement, "Kukuku…aren't you a lively one. Can't you feel it? Your chakra refuses to listen to your commands, your body refusing to heal from my attacks, can't you feel your death?"

Naruto tried to smile but winced in pain instead, he really couldn't heal the wounds.

The snake continued, "Yamata no Orochi no Satsugai (Slaying of the Eight-branched Giant Snake) was a kinjutsu not because of it's destructive powers, but of its aftereffects. It never misses, that's the first part but not the best part. It takes a second or so to prepare but it never misses. The second part of the technique is laced with the blade itself. You see, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was the blade used to kill the great Yamata no Orochi. Yamata no Orochi was close to god, and Susanoo was a god, thus his blade could cut through divinity. What most people didn't know was that a god was basically an avatar of pure chakra, and by cutting through divinity it also equates to cutting through chakra. Kusunagi-no-Tsurugi was not just a blade that could cut through anything, but instead a blade that cuts through chakra, making a clean cut that disrupts even charka flow. My kinjutsu temporarily severs the link between one's body and chakra coils, making it so that my prey cannot utilize their chakra."

Naruto gulped.

"Do you realize what this means? Do you realize why my kinjutsu was labeled a kinjutsu by Hiruzen Sarutobi himself who saw me use it once in combat? It's not a flashy jutsu by any means, but a technique made for assassination. Silent, unmiss-able, gap closing, sure kill, unhealable, a true assasin's technique unlike Chidori(One Thousand Birds) or Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) which are flashy and useless and doesn't always kill in one strike. Do you recognize my genius?"

Naruto spat a mouthful of blood, his second phase has completely shut down leaving him in a form of a normal blonde genin, stronger then a genin but not enough to face kage-level sannin, definitely not enough. "Urgghhh…" He winced in pain as his blood refused to stop, it kept flowing down and he could feel the Kyuubi continuously pump chakra into his system but all in vain. "Fuck."

"You did well young genin, much more then just well, you even forced me to use Kusanagi the way it was supposed to be used, a truly unrivaled feat, except maybe by that toad idiot. But nevertheless, you are truly strong."

"Not good enough…" Naruto muttered but Orochimaru still heard it with enhanced senses.

"Kukuku…indeed, not good enough."

Then Naruto smiled, "I guess I have to use that." Orochimaru was stunned.

'Another technique? In this state? Maybe he's just bluffing, yes, he must be bluffing.'

Naruto looked up in defiance again, azure blue meeting amber yellow. He made seven hand seals and shouted, "Suck on this bitch, Kinjutsu: Tsukareru Taiyo no Kutsu (Forbidden Skill: Pain of the Wracking Sun)(A/N: Wracking was translated into tired, it flowed better)."

Orochimaru had the intuition to jump backwards as Naruto floated into midair. There was a sudden influx of chakra into Naruto as he stood there. The sannin could feel the sudden increase in chakra levels, 'He shouldn't be able to do that…he bashed through my expectations again…" The sun seemed to darken as the light was absorbed into Naruto, making him emit an intense glare of photons that Orochimaru had to use the sleeve of his kimono to cover his eyes from the intense glare. Then it happened, by the time it triggered Orochimaru was long gone not wanting to be caught in the blast radius.

There was a rumble, then everything turned white.

It was white.

'It hurts…it hurts…it hurts…' His eyes were killing him, well not really, he wouldn't die but it hurts…

By the time his retina reverted back to normal he looked at the epicenter and found nothing. Indeed, it was nothing. There was nothing left but a crater with a one mile radius. Everything was obliterated, the earth was cleanly cut, it was as if it just suddenly…disappeared, by the time Orochimaru was back to his senses he saw that the young genin had already disappeared, and at that the snake-sannin sighed, 'Oh well, let's go look for the Uchiha again, then we leave, I'm almost out of lives and that would have killed me regardless, it's time to pull out.'

At that thought Orochimaru ran through the trees and looked for his favorite Uchiha.

* * *

Pain…that was all he felt…pain…

'Aggghhhh…it hurts…it hurts…it hurts…'

There was nothing there but pain.

He felt as if his body was on fire…getting ripped apart quite literally, he was in intense pain and there was no way to escape from it.

'Dammit it hurts…it hurts…it hurts...'

He could hear voices in the distance, people were talking, but what were they talking about?

_"He's still stable but extremely weak…it's been almost a day already why is he still like this…"_

_"Come on taichou, don't die on us here…stay with us…" _

He could feel coldness brush against his body, a slight respite from the pain he was in.

_"He's too weak, where's his healing, isn't it supposed to kick in? No…the chakra coils are destroyed he needs to rebuild them, at least there's a bit of progress, but I don't know how long it'll take." _

_"Come back to us…taichou, stay strong…" _

He could feel the two different voices whisper encouraging words to him, continuing to talk to him for a while, then he blacked out again.

"Agghhhh…" He screamed as he suddenly sat up, his eyes opened but instead of a normal vision he was assaulted with sharp lights hurting his retina. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes a few times finally brought the onslaught of colors under control. He was in a temporarily shelter within a cave, a raven-haired girl slept in a sleeping bag not far away, he could see the outlines of a sitting person at the edge of the cave he was in.

"Saeko-chan?" He called into the distance, the figure turned to him.

"Naruto-taichou…" She ran towards him and engulfed him in a warm hug, desperately hugging him close as if she would lose him if she let go. "Thank goodness…you're back…" She then proceeded to walk to the sleeping Haku and woke her up by shaking her a few times. "Haku-san…Haku-san…Naruto-kun's up…" Haku gave a few murmurs but opened her eyes nevertheless.

"Naruto-taichou?" She asked but after her vision cleared and she saw Naruto she got up quickly to give Naruto a hug, "You baka Naruto-kun…you should have ran…" Well hugging him she lightly pounded on his bandaged arm, "You baka…but at least…at least you're back…" She stood there with him in her arms for a little while then let go.

"We should get moving, we have two days left and we did get our second scroll…we should reach the tower, there must be a better place to rest after completing the test…"

"Saeko-san's right, Naruto-kun, can you move?"

Naruto experimented trying to get up, and managed shakily, "I'll manage but don't go too fast…"

"Hai…" The two girls answered. They started breaking camp, sealing up the sleeping bags and dousing the fire with water, after a quick check they proceeded towards the tower in order to end the test.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was extremely troubled. Just three days ago he felt that power from Naruto who he saw as a grandson. It was a dark power, but that wasn't it, it was so overwhelming that it was simply ridiculous, and what troubled the old Hokage even further was the report that Orochimaru had been in the exams right under his noes and he never noticed.

His ANBU who had been sent within the testing field in order to look at the aftermath had already reported to him earlier the same day, and the results were troubling.

A two mile crater, not from an explosion, but simply a clean sphere of nothing.

Enough saturated chakra to be a beacon for all academy level shinobi to feel despite the fight being almost three days old already.

A sensor in the squad had reported to the old man secretly Orochimaru had used an extremely dark chakra in his attack, and Hiruzen immediately knew what it was from seeing the results of the analysis on the chakra sampled from the fight. "Yamata no Orochi no Satsugai (Slaying of the Eight-Branched Giant Snake)…" He muttered to himself when no one was nearby. 'To push him to such an extent, Naruto-kun must have been very strong, it seems that my decision to place him in the exams were not for naught, although his condition must be horrible right now from that snake's technique…it was truly a fearsome attack.'

He feared for his surrogate grandson's safety, just surviving that jutsu was a feat, but to pull off a jutsu of that caliber, he thought of the ANBU's report on the massive destruction, it was truly another epic feat.

Despite deploying several none-sensei jounins, it seems that the ever elusive Orochimaru had again evaded everyone, but that just put the already stressed out Hokage even more down. 'If he left early he must have achieved his objective…' He thought grimly, 'I wonder what he did, it couldn't be Naruto, he just woke up…it must be…yes…it must be Uchiha Sasuke…indeed…it must be him.' Sometimes he really hated his job and wished someone else could just take care of all the troubles happening in this unlucky village.

* * *

"Finally…" Naruto was wasted, they spent at least three hours avoiding everyone to arrive at the tower. They weren't that far off in the first place but they had to cut around every other team to avoid conflict, they were definitely not in fighting condition and really, Naruto was half dead, they don't want him full dead.

Saeko had arrived at the tower a bit before in order to scout it out, and came out to greet her team, "Hihi Naruto-kun, Haku-san…" The two extremely tired individuals nodded in greeting but was too tired to say anything else.

Normally this type of excursion would have been nothing, it wasn't even all that far, but Naruto was again…wasted…and Haku had to keep helping him up tall trees. It like whatever Naruto had faced on the first day had thoroughly ripped apart his chakra coils to a point that he couldn't even walk on trees, the most basic control was destroyed, but Naruto was gaining it back slowly bit by bit, by the time they arrived Naruto could already feel his body become a bit stronger from his chakra saturation going back into his muscle and bones.

"At last…" Haku nodded in agreement as they stumbled into the tower with Saeko walking beside them. "Any place to sleep? I need a shower and rest desperately, I need to be back in fighting shape."

"Ditto that…" Haku said as Saeko nodded in response to Naruto and lead them to their team's resting room and showed them to the public showers. It was a long three days for Team Uzumaki and the team deserved their rest from this hellish exam.

* * *

Jutsu List:

Doton: Shodai Hanama no Jutsu (Earth Release: Grand Flower Dance)

A/B-rank (Depends on Chakra)

Close-Mid

Imbues the ground with the user's chakra in order to grow spikes and impale enemies all around. The range, height, and density of the earth spikes are proportional to how much chakra is pumped into the jutsu. In it's ultimate form instead of having spikes grow all around only a designated area will grow flowers but of unparalleled speed and strength. The speed of the spikes is fast enough to impale, and the earth is laced with chakra to be extremely hardened.

Futon: Kaze no Hashira (Wind Release: Wind Pillar)

C-rank

Close-mid

Forms a burst of chakra upwards from designated area, causes almost no damage due to the fact the wind is used as a pillar, not as a blade. However it results in knocking the enemy upwards and making them vulnerable for a second or two at most.

Kinjutsu: Yamata no Orochi no Satsugai (Forbidden Skill: Slaying of the Eight-branched Giant Snake)

S-rank

Mid

Creates seven other copies of user spread out in a perfect octagon. Once the battle stance is taken, the target is temporarily paralyzed like Yamata no Orochi was drunk when Susanoo destroyed it. The copies are not clones but images of the original. Then the eight will proceed to slash right through the target and may not inflict lethal blow. However, the wound will rip apart all chakra defenses, disable chakra flow, and remains unhealable for a few days. In accordance to the legends, this technique can only be used with Kusunagi no Tsurugi.

Kinjutsu: Tsukareru Taiyo no Kutsu (Foridden Skill: Pain of the Wracking Sun)

S-rank

All range

Creates an area around the user that inflicts damage based on how much damage the user has taken. The more the damage, the more destruction within the area the jutsu will do. This jutsu creates a scorching heat paralleling the heat of the sun, thus carbonizing everything in range, and the edge of the sphere of destruction is clean cut with no rough edges.

* * *

Character Stats:

Uzumaki Naruto

Genjutsu 1.5

Taijutsu 3

Ninjutsu 3.5

Speed 3

Strength 3.5

Stamina 2.5

Hand Seals 3

Intelligence 3

Total 23 (Mid-high Chunnin)

Haku

Genjutsu 2.5

Taijutsu 3

Ninjutsu 3

Speed 3

Strength 2.5

Stamina 2.5

Hand Seals 2.5

Intelligence 3

Total 22 (Mid Chunnin)

Akishino Saeko

Genjutsu 2.5

Taijutsu 2

Ninjutsu 2

Speed 1.5

Strength 1.5

Stamina 2

Handseal 3

Intelligence 3

Total 17.5 (High Genin)

* * *

A/N:

I decided to put in a rough stat list...to tell the truth I think basic stats are all bs...cause there's always that one-off ability that makes someone OP, Haku may not know a lot of ninjutsu but she can do her demon mirror good enough, and that sht's pretty strong...same as Naruto, he may not have much ninjutsu but as long as he can get his one hit off (original rasengen) then he's pretty much well off

BTW THe stats are accurate in basic abilities, and don't doubt, Naruto's stamina is indeed 2.5...Saeko's not very strong and that's explained since she's not field agent working in the hospital and stuff...she got rudimentary fighting techniques that's pretty much it

BTW Sakura's pretty normal, I think she's in the high genin category too...she's into Sasuke but not that into...get what I mean? Kinda?

As seen, Orochimaru can still rape Naruto if he's dedicated enough...I really don't know and I need some suggestions but how should Orochimaru fight? He's gonna play a role later, not like huge but big enough...he can't always use snakes, when he's younger he was strong, when he was younger he hasn't got any snakes so how did he fight? He's a ninjutsu specialist if I remember, but what kind? I really wonder, PM me please...i need some ideas since I'm pretty stuck on what he can do

ANYHOW :P R&R, it's appreciated

Excerpt will come up maybe in a few days, busy week...busy month next month...those AP...and SAT :( mE sad

-Lin Out


	10. Chapter 10

Engulfed by Darkness

Chapter 10: An Uneventful Day in Konoha

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, quite uneventful in fact after the second part of Chunnin Exams. Naruto had an easy victory against Kiba and his teammates had both passed with Haku facing Kankuro and Saeko snatching a victory from Shikamaru. Unfortunately the third member of Team Seven was eliminated about five seconds into his battle with Gaara, being crushed by the Jinchuuriki's sand leaving stains of blood in his demise.

Naruto wasn't especially bothered really, he never really knew his name, and the other guy of Team Seven never really hung out with Team Uzumaki, but he did wince when he watched the young twelve year old gennin get crushed, it looked quite painful to tell the truth.

It's unfortunate but Naruto was currently left alone in the field they designated as their "training ground," lying there counting the clouds since his teammates both ditched him. Haku had left on her special "training" and Saeko invested the first few days after the exams in sleeping and catching up on the rest she had lost training prior to the exam.

Thus lead Naruto to the sad predicament of lying there like Shikamaru just counting the clouds, doing nothing in particular. He did do a few katas he wanted to use against the Hyuuga he was matched against but he got bored training himself, and really, doing some katas is not going to grant him a victory against a Hyuuga, said to be the most prodigious taijutsu clan in Hi no Kuni, potentially even the whole Elemental Nations.

It was this specific time of lying down doing nothing in particular that he heard a distant shout of his name. Being something akin to a loner due to the fact he was in a comma Naruto was especially sensitive to his name, after he is always waiting for someone to call him. Thus his ears pricked as he heard a shout from the distance, the voice belonged to a certain genin he was quite fond of as a friend. "Naruto-kunnn…" Due to the fact he wanted to remain hip the debatably last Uzumaki chose to ignore his fellow genin. "Naruto-kun?" The voice neared him as he continued to do nothing but watch the clouds.

"Naruto-kun." A face popped up above Naruto blocking his vision of the clouds he was watching with intent. He tried to shift to the right in an effort to dodge the face well…in his face but was only rewarded with Sakura shifting along with him and covering his view again.

Seeing that there was no way out of this Naruto greeted, "Ohayo Sakura-chan." At his words Sakura sharply twisted her face to the right as if ignoring Naruto.

"Hmpphhh."

"Ummm…Sakura-chan?" Now he was half sitting, shifting in his seated position to place his face in front of his pink-haired friend's, finding that she twisted the other way to avoid him, now he was sure she was trying her hardest not to look at him.

"Aiya I'm sorry, make up?" He held his hands but was promptly ignored. "Oh well," he muttered to himself as he laid back down to look at the sky only to have Sakura block his view once more. "Ummm…can you not?"

"Hmphh."

"Gomenasai." He was once again ignored.

"Sorry?" a pause, "I'm very sorry?" Again no reply. "I'm really really sorry?"

"Hmph." As she turned he could see a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Huehuehue…I saw that Sakura-chan." He instantly shot up and started tickling Sakura, making her laugh out loud and ending with her pounding on his head making him suffer.

"So whatup?" After the episode of laughter and pain the two finally got down to talking normally.

Sakura laid down next to Naruto before answering, "Nothing, just stopping by at Ino's to hang, then I saw you, then you know what happened."

"Ino's?"

"Ino Yamanaka, remember from the barbeque? With Shika and Choji?"

Naruto scratched his chin a bit in thought, "Oh right, that Ino. Yeah, so hanging out at her place?"

"Yeah, what about you Naruto-san? Where's Saeko-san and Haku-san."

This seemed to strike a sore note as Naruto frowned a bit before replying, "They left me." He pouted a bit before continuing, "Haku-chan said she had some training to do and Saeko-chan decided to stay home and sleep, oh gosh, my own team ditched me, how sad." He intentionally whined causing Sakura to giggle a bit.

Patting Naruto gently on his head she cooed, "No sad now, no sad."

He just nuzzled her outstretched hand playing alone with her causing her to laugh a bit due to the feeling of close contact against her hands.

"Wanna come along?"

"Yeah why not."

"Great." Naruto got up and extended a hand towards Sakura helping her up.

"It's such a shame you didn't get in the finals."

"It's fine really, I wouldn't want to go against a monster like that Gaara."

"Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara? Yeah he is pretty intense, fighting him is like fighting the desert itself. Pretty harsh."

"I know right, good luck fighting him, what he did to Yozura was just harsh."

"Your teammate?"

"Yeah, he got crushed."

"Quite literally."

The two continued their pointless banter as they approached the Yamanaka Flower Shop where Sakura was supposed to meet Ino. And right on queue. "Sakura…oh Naruto-kun." The blonde girl waved from behind the counter of the flower shop as she saw her two friends approach through the glass panel of her family's shop.

"Ino-san."

"Ino-chan." The two greeted simultaneously.

Sakura answered the obvious question Ino had on her face at the moment. "I bumped Naruto-kun on my way here, he was um…training? Or so he claims at least."

"Stop judging, one must rest after training."

Ino smiled at the duo. "He's right Sakura-chan, a good boy like Naruto-kun needs some rest after training."

The blonde boy nodded his head in accordance with his same-hair-color companion's words. "Very true, very true."

Ino smiled then asked Naruto, "So what were you training anyways, I don't seek Saeko-san or Haku-san with you, were you training alone?"

He looked a bit crestfallen at that, she obviously hit a sore spot like Sakura. "I was ditched by those two…one's catching up on her sleep and the other one's doing 'secret' training."

"Must be tough."

"I know right."

Sakura joined in the discussion, "What were you training anyways, alone and everything." She emphasized on the 'alone.'

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath at her barb.

Giving him a mock innocence look she asked, "What was that Naruto-kun?" Dragging out the 'kun.'

With sweat running down his forehead and a chill down his spine he replied quickly with shaky voice, "Nothing Sakura-chan, nothing."

"Good boy."

Ino just giggled at the two's antics.

"So what were you training anyways," Sakura asked again.

"Taijutsu, I'm up against a Hyuuga on my first match. What better thing to bash a Hyuuga in a fight then taijutsu." He nodded sagely at his own words.

"Umm…aren't they like the best in taijutsu? And Neji too, he's like a prodigy isn't he." Ino asked with slight concern.

"Doesn't change the fact he's a brat rambling about fate." Naruto puffed his cheeks pouting at his companions' lack of faith in his abilities. "I think I can do it, as long as I research enough, I should find Hinata to get a feel on how juken works."

"That's actually a good idea." Sakura agreed.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "You implying I'm stupid?"

She smiled angelically, "What, no, you're just paranoid."

"Hmphh."

Ino had no choice but giggle. "You confident though? I mean about your victory, you don't wanna go in all arrogant and lose."

He nodded at Ino's words. "Yeah, I know. I have a few tricks up my sleeves but I'm actually not sure about beating him with pure taijutsu. I'm sure he has a ace in the hole as well."

"We should have a match, you know, like a spar to see if your taijutsu is really up for it, I mean if you can't beat me you have no chance against Neji."

"That's a bit easy isn't it?"

"You screwing with me? I've been training my ass off, I'm different from the me back in Nami, I'm stronger now, and I've been training pretty hard in taijutsu."

"That's interesting, I guess I'm up for it, but don't run away crying if you get roughed up hime."

"You're a real piece of work you know."

"Just sometimes."

"This sounds interesting, so where are you guys gonna duke it out?" Ino asked the two who is heating up in argument.

"Right now. Training Ground 7." Sakura answered without hesitation.

"No problem Sakura-chan, bring your worst." At that Sakura snarled at her friend.

* * *

At the present the two competitors were currently situated at training ground 7. Both stood apart from each other with about five meters in between, Ino on the other hand was standing away from Sakura and Naruto acting as the judge of the taijutsu battle, "Ready?"

"Hai." They both shouted as they got into stance. Sakura had both her fist out and was slightly bent over leaving her center of gravity near the ground in front of her, a standard academy style. Naruto on the other hand was just standing, leaving Sakura irritated with his arrogance. Both his hands were in his pockets and his face was filled with nonchalance as if he didn't really find the battle interesting.

"Go."

Sakura dashed out with a glare of defiance, throwing her left fist forward as a feint well using the momentum to twirling into a roundhouse kick with her right leg. Naruto blocked well shifting his gravity backwards to absorb the blow, then grappled her overextended leg and threw her into the sky.

She tried to recover in the air by twisting to the momentum of the throw, but her attempts were thwarted when Naruto grabbed her again and slammed his left fist into her stomach. "Fuck."

"Be glad it wasn't enhanced by chakra." Naruto replied without much concern as he watched Sakura slowly climb back up after being acquainted with the earth of training grounds 7.

"Joy." She muttered sarcastically as she dashed again at Naruto and performed a short jab with her left fist followed with a right uppercut. Her attempts were stopped by Naruto who deflected her jab with his opened palm and caught her uppercut with his unused hand. With a shift of weight and Sakura still trapped within his grip Naruto slammed his body mass into the lighter girl and pulled her back landing a knee in her stomach.

"You okay there Sakura-chan?"

He was rewarded with a sweep as she tried to trip him, Naruto responded by applying chakra to his feet and shin blocking her sweep without fail. "I think we're done."

"No. Not yet, I'm not finished." There was a trickle of blood from her lips but she stood up again, back into her basic stance.

Ino looked at her friend worriedly, "Sakura, that's enough."

"No it's not, I spent weeks after Nami to train, I won't stop here, I will defeat you Naruto, I must."

The blonde boy sighed.

"Don't pity me. I tried very hard these past weeks working on my skills, I never had much chakra so I trained my taijutsu. I sparred with Sauske-kun every day and was acknowledged for my growth. I won't have you looking down at me like this, you aren't even serious." There were tears in her eyes but she held herself back refusing to yield.

Naruto looked at her dejectedly, "We're done Sakura-chan. You can't beat me with that kind of taijutsu, and you're right, I'm not trying, but I whipped you hard. Like I told you guys before, stop trying to be strong for the sake of become strong, don't train for acknowledgment, don't train for hatred. Those emotions mean nothing in the end but potential fuel that is easily burned out. Train for peace, for tranquility, to achieve the peace of mind. To become one with the world, to become one with nature, that is the way to become truly strong, at one with the world, yielding to the flow of nature."

"That is bullshit and you know it."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, how do you become strong just by being one with the world? That's impossible, for tranquility? Battle is never tranquil. Only strong emotions and motivation can fuel the desires to become strong."

Naruto sighed again, "You know Sakura-chan? I would expect this from Uchiha-san since he's so hell bent on matching his brother, I never expected that from you, what changed?"

"Nami."

He gave her a puzzled look prompting her to expand her one word answer.

"In the Land of Waves I faced death. When we were ambushed by Zabuza I felt death, I felt so helpless at his killing intent, I felt so useless when you and Sasuke-kun threw yourselves into battle and all I could do was stand in the back and watch. I felt pointless almost, like the weak link in a group. Then on the bridge during the second attack I felt even worse. It was as if you guys didn't expect anything from me and just told me to defend Tazuna-san, you and Sasuke both jumping into combat again and leaving me behind. I don't want to be left behind, I don't want to be the weakest one, the useless one. I resolved to become stronger, to become useful, so I can join in the fray with my teammates instead of always waiting anxiously for them to come back. I was scared, and I don't want to be scared no more."

"Fear is a good motivation Sakura-chan, but I'm afraid its not enough of a conviction. We're done here, and no, your efforts were not in vain. You are much stronger then you were in Land of Waves. You improved a lot, it's just that you are facing an obstacle too strong for you to overcome. Not yet, give it more time, I can already see the improvements. At Nami you wouldn't even give me a punch, you would have groveled in the back well I approached you and made short work of you, but you're taking the initiative. Baby steps Sakura-chan, baby steps."

"You're right. I was being irrational." She sulked a bit at her outburst of emotions. "I was just frustrated that you could beat me so easily, it seemed as if I was nothing to you."

"Nonono Sakura-chan, you definitely got better, it's just that I was stronger, fair and square."

"Yeah, I understand now, let's go eat, my treat."

"Yeah, we should go, Ino-chan, let's go, Sakura-chan's treating."

The long-haired blond snapped out of her depression at Sakura's sudden spike in skills, she had sensed it during their fight in the prelims, but now it became obvious the draw was because she didn't take it up-close-and-personal. "Yeah, lets."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the conclusion of the preliminaries and the four weeks Naruto had been spending the majority of his time assisting Saeko with her taijutsu and helping her learn a few jutsus. She stopped by every other day and did some personal training on her own, meanwhile, Sakura showed up at times and sparred with Saeko leaving Naruto some down-time to do his own taijustu katas. Saeko seemed to be water natured so Naruto had taught her a few basic water jutsus and a tactics she could utilize during her battles in the finals.

Along with the fact she was a qualified medic-nin which meant expert chakra control, she learned the few genjutsus Naruto knew with low upkeep and safe enough that he deemed her ready to learn. He was actually quite glad Saeko was water natured, water generally represented control, and control was one thing Saeko had in spades, it made her jutsu stronger, her strength was amplified by her primary nature, it was very fortunate indeed.

When not training with Naruto, the sole member of her team present, she often sought Kurenai for help since her genins didn't make it into the finals. The resident genjutsu mistress quickly became one of Saeko's closer friends despite their age and rank gap.

However, the busy schedule meant Naruto hardly had time for real training himself. He was extremely cautious with who was present, which meant that no one was present during his training sessions. He liked to keep his skill set well, personal being a ninja and everything. He wasn't able to do some of his stronger jutsus in fear of alerting the whole village of his chakra, nor was he able to do much of anything but sulk in the library searching for books about juken.

All-in-all it was a rather unproductive month to Naruto since he didn't really get to train anything other then taijutsu and research a bit. He did however devise a few interesting ways of defeating his opponent Neji Hyuga, the hailed genius of the Hyuga clan. Naruto worked diligently securing books demonstrating the "gentle fist" and had talked a few times with Hinata and watched her perform a few basic katas that she didn't mind showing him since was basic stuff. He did however convince Hinata to do a few spars with him and despite her being weaker then Neji it gave Naruto a good idea of what to expect when fighting his first opponent of the finals.

Thinking about the uselessness of the preparation month, Naruto was suddenly interrupted by Saeko snapping her finger in front of him. Currently he was standing at the waiting area in the arena that will be used for the Chunnin Exams. He had been standing there for quite a while now since he was there early, and he had been waiting for his team to show up. Not five minutes after Saeko initially snapped her taichou into attention Haku showed up and approached the two members of Team Uzumaki.

"Ah, Naruto-san, what a pleasant surprise." She wore a dark-blue kimono as opposed to the white patterend one she used to wear.

Saeko lit up as she saw her female team member due to the fact Naruto wasn't really interested in making conversation at the present moment. "Ah Haku, it's been a while, and that new kimono is absolutely stunning." She gave Haku a friendly wave and ushered the pale girl into the group.

With a small smile the hyouton user replied, "Nothing eventful, I did however make good use of my month."

Naruto mumbled under his breath, "I didn't." But was promptly to his dismay by his two female teammates.

Saeko however chose to converse with Haku cheerfully, "I did a lot too, I know some better genjutsu now, and some water jutsus Naruto-kun was kind enough to teach me."

"Oh really, that's great, and it was nice of you Naruto-san."

He just nodded, "She is a lot better now that we had a solid month of training, she'll stun you with her performance."

"I'm sure she will."

"Yeah, I trained hard, both with Naruto-taichou and Kurenai-sensei, she really taught me a lot."

"Oh right, Naruto-kun, I've been wondering, but could you teach me the hyouton jutsu you used against me last time?" At the mention of a kekkai genkai ability Saeko was surprised.

"Naruto-kun, you can use hyouton, that's amazing."

Giving his teammates a forced grin he replied, "Yes I can use hyouton but no, Haku, I think you need to raise your chakra reserves before I can teach you that one, it'll leave you wasted in one shot at the current reserves you have."

"But I have reserves comparable to a strong chunnin."

"Precisely the point, that one's a drainer, you'd want at least jounin-level chakra reserves if you want to learn it, it'll leave you with more choices."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, my reserves are like monster level, beyond several times of a good jounin, that jutsu will take a good chunk of your reserves and the upkeep might kill you." It wasn't that he didn't want to share his jutsu, it was the danger involved in learning a move out of her league he was worried about.

"I understand." Haku nodded in acceptance of Naruto's reasoning, "I'll train harder so you will be comfortable teaching me when the time comes."

"It's a deal." Naruto smiled.

Sakeo pointed at herself, "What about me, no jutsu for me?"

The blonde genin patted his teammate like he was treating a child, "Saeko-chan, don't feel bad, and I did teach you a good number of suiton jutsu didn't I? Like the Water Dragon Bullet and Groundwater Pillar. And of course Water World."

Haku was surprised the name, "Water World? That sounds useful."

"You wouldn't know, Water World is probably the most useful jutsu for suiton users that can't draw water from the atmosphere." Saeko exclaimed proudly.

"How so?"

Saeko explained, "Water World is a specific jutsu made with one purpose, to draw water out of the atmosphere to make a concentrated source of water in the shape of a sphere. As long as you pay the upkeep cost of the jutsu you can have a source of water for suiton jutsus at all times, quite useful, it's only seven seals too."

Haku nodded in acknowledgement, from the viewpoint of a suiton user herself she could testify to the irritation of not having a good water source nearby when attempting a suiton jutsu, especially the pesky high level ones, don't get her started on not having enough water to complete a technique. "Sounds useful."

"You bet."

"Maybe you can teach it to me sometimes Saeko-san? It'd be really useful for my suiton and hyouton jutsus."

"Sure, no problem."

"Hey, only I should be teaching that jutsu." Naruto complained in the background but was ignored.

At that moment ,"Uzumaki Naruto, Neji Hyuga, please approach the stadium for your match." The loudspeaker boomed the message as Naruto licked his lips in anticipation of the fight.

"Good luck," Haku and Saeko both aid to him as he started towards the arena, he could also hear a few other genins like Sakura and Ino shout encouragements but he tuned then out to focus.

By the time he approached the arena Neji was already there along with their proctor chewing on a senbon. Giving his competition a slight wave the Hyuga did not respond to the familiarity Naruto expressed, instead choosing to declare with the same cold tone the Hyuga had expressed during his fight with Hinata. "You are fated to lose Uzumaki Naruto, no matter how much you struggle, how much you try, your destiy has already been set." With a glare at the blonde, "Walk away now Uzumaki Naruto, this is a battle you are fated to lose."

Naruto just picked his nose during the Hyuga's monologue, and when done he flicked his booger away, "You done boy? All this talk about fate is making me sick. My life ain't written by no fate. My fist reports to me teme, and me alone. Show me this fate of yours with your fist your blood, your sweat, I don't care about the your words, only your strengths. Now shut the hell up Neji-chan, cause you're gonna get a taste of real steal bitch."

Neji looked at the blonde in distain, "Hn. I have warned you already Uzumaki, one does not simply run from fate."

Ignoring the long-haired Hyuga Naruto walked a few paces and turned. With a fluid motion he shifted his stance to a lower center of gravity with both his hands stretched outwards away from each other. It was a form familiar to Neji who noticed the similarities with his own stance.

"Juken?" Neji asked uncertainly.

"Hajime…"

With a last barb Naruto asked the Hyuga prodigy, "Dude, has anyone told you your long hair makes you look like a girl?"

Neji snarled at the blonde at his scathing comment.

* * *

A/N:

To anyone reading this, I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, more like typing it up sooner. I had it all written in my notebook (yes, the one filled with paper) months ago but was too lazy to type it out. It's not really long but I write in cursive so I can't really read it myself so yeah. And AP, midterms, SAT, omg, the horrors of junior. Next is Final Exams...very deadly

haha, there isn't much, but Sakura's finally got some guts to become stronger, Naruto's strong, very strong, but you guys have no idea how strong he is, and will be after the times skip. I know though :P

Again, forgive my grammar mistakes, I always failed at that, and typos, I must have quite a bit since I rushed this. The next chapter is pretty much done on writing too but I wonder when I'll type it.

R&R, it's appreciated as always PM me if you have questions or just want me to throw ideas at you

And I am sorry about the delay, I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible, maybe two weeks? After finals?

-Wiltheavatar


End file.
